Less Angelus
by YoCupcake
Summary: AU. Los Angeles: city of angels, including a fallen one by the name of Malachai Parker. It had been seven years since Bonnie had trapped the warlock in 1903 prison:world. Little did she know, he had escaped after becoming a heretic: a vampire/witch hybrid. Out for blood, as she seeks solace in a new city . Bonnie/kai/Elijah. some Kalijah ( Caroline/Stefan/Matt/Tyler/Liv)
1. Thanks For The Memories

**Disclaimer: don't own this show or any of it's characters.**

 **A/N: Yeah, so I had no idea where I was going with this when I wrote it. Just that I had an idea, and I had to get it down. I blame Bonkai, always giving me ideas. Why are Katherine/Elijah in this? Well I was a bit late in shipping them to be honest. I noticed they had a strong parallel to Bonkai. Elijah being more like Bonnie -insanely loyal, used by those they care about, tries to see the best in others. Katherine is the obvious female version of Kai - due to their past, both are used to looking out for number one. Don't know how to cope with feelings or relationships , and strong manipulators.**

 **Plus I always wanted to see Elijah/Bonnie friendship (they're so alike!), and Kat/Kai as friends (also alike.). There is also Liv/Bonnie/Tyler/Caroline/Matt friendship too, they will all be in this.**

 **Chapters will be shorter for now, because I don't have time to write and edit really long chapters :/. Plus I have my other story Fascinare I need to update.**

 **So please review and let me know if you want to see this continued. I do have some chapters for this, but will see how it goes**. **  
**

Oh yeah, the titles will be based on songs that influenced the chapter. :)

* * *

 **Thanks For The Memories**

* * *

Seven years since the day he had escaped his winter prison-world. The dimension that had been stuck in 1903- time frame. That was nothing, compared to his previous imprisonment. Gemini coven members were no strangers when it came to creating dimensions to entrap naughty villains such as himself.

He had been previously trapped in 1994 prison dimension for eighteen years of his life. Or so he had calculated, it could have been more. His family had trapped him after he had killed most of his siblings. He had missed his original targets, that had been his younger two siblings - Luke and Olivia.

After the eighteen years or more of being trapped there, his key to freedom had come in an unexpected surprise. Bonnie Bennett, the bane of his existence, had came into his life like a shining angel. Followed by her asshole friend; Damon Salvatore. Bonnie had been his key to getting out, as it took a Bennett witch's blood to make the ascendent for his prison world, work.

Of course she had not made it simple for him. His little angel had a devilish side, as she had tricked him and let out her friend Damon instead. He of course had found a way to get himself out. His sister Jo had stored her magic in a knife the day he murdered his siblings, and he had taken Bonnie's blood after he stabbed her. He had tried his best to convince her to join him in escape, but to no avail.

Once he got out, he had tried to finish what he had started eighteen years previously.

He had tried to to finish his two bratty twin siblings off when he had gotten out the prison. Unfortunately he had failed. The archaic act of merging - was when the Gemini coven twins would literally try and swallow the other one's being. They would kill them, and take what was left of their soul. Or so his childhood stories told him.

The stories had been right.

In another unexpected surprise, he had ended up merging with his younger brother Luke instead of his own twin Jo. He had tried to merge with Jo, but Luke had played hero and saved her. Then convinced him that it would be better for them to merge instead.

Well it had turned out to be a disaster. He had killed his little bro in the merge, and got his feelings as a consequence. As a sociopath, that had been pure-torture. Not to mention, he had gotten sick to the point he had to ask Jo to give him her magic. She had agreed, and he had become official leader of the Gemini coven . Ironic the one member of the coven they refused to acknowledge, now had their lives in his hands.

Of course, Kai Parker couldn't have nice things. He had tried to make it up to Bonnie when his new feelings emerged, consuming him. He had damn well saved her from killing herself in his prison world. He knew what it was like. He had tried to kill himself in multiple-excruciating- ways- when he was there. So he had helped Elena's little brat brother Jerome or something, save her. He had of course done all the work, almost dying in the process.

He thought they were cool when she got out, but no. Her useless-moronic friend Damon neglected to mention he had helped her. She was of course filled with hate and revenge. He had tried to make amends again, by agreeing to help her get Damon's Mommy out of 1903 prison world.

He had helped them, and they had left him there in yet _another_ prison-world. Letting out a ripper that was a far worse psychopath than himself. He really didn't understand how they had endured so long, with their lack of brains. The fact they would let someone like Lilly Salvatore out over himself, a reformed psychopath that had killed less than ripper-Mommy.

At least he had only had to endure six months of 1903 dimension. Still, it had been far more torturous than 1994 lonely-prison. At least 1994 had been his home, and he had lived in that era pre-prison world. It had been a lot easier to live in. 1903 had been a barren cold land with little food or shelter.

There he had become what he is now, a witch-vampire hybrid known as heretic. Lilly's friends had all been this weird mix of hybrid. He had not even known it was possible, till they had bled him dry before killing him. Then turned him into a fellow heretic. They, like himself, had siphoning powers as a witch. He didn't get all the details, as they were not exactly the social type. All they would tell him was that they were the only one's of their kind. A rare witch-vampire breed. He just called himself witchpire, was easier to pronounce. He knew that in order to complete transition, he would have to die. As he was the Gemini coven leader, it meant the coven would die with him in order for him to turn into a vampire. He could not let that happen, seeing as he wanted to get revenge on his own terms. So he had whispered a spell after they had bitten him, to make sure he was disconnected from the coven for a short amount of time. It was a spell the coven had created in case of emergency, like their leader getting killed by a bunch of blood-thirsty heretics.

After that, they had explained things to him and asked him to join them. They wanted a leader, and he seemed to fit their bill.

Once they had established a sort of bond, they agreed they would all find a way to get out. Luckily with his intelligence and plotting, he remembered Bonnie's ancestors blood remained on the rock she had used to get out.

They had got out, and began their life as a strange coven of fellow beings.

He had originally planned to make the mystic falls gang and his family suffer, but he had decided he could do it later. He was more powerful than he had ever been in his life. He had instead moved him and his coven to California-Los Angeles, where they had now resided for seven years since their escape.

During his time, he had studied more ancient magic and the Gemini archive on prison worlds. After being through it himself, he wanted to release the other poor bastards stuck in them. Of course Gemini had only created the two he had been stuck in, the rest were created by over covens'. He considered it a nice little form of revenge, to unleash other prisoners on the world.

As usual, another surprise had hit him. This time it had been pleasant. In researching other prison worlds, he had found a vampire woman named Katherine Pierce. Whom just happened to hate the Mystic Falls gang as much as himself. She was the doppelganger of the Bonnie's boring gal pal Elena. Unlike Elena, she was as crafty and cunning as himself. He had gotten her out first, not caring as much about other prisoners. They had immediately clicked, forming a nice little companionship. Joining him and his witchpires in Los Angeles.

The monsters had become family, and found a home to reside in.

* * *

"Beautiful," Kai whispered, as he looked at the city.

He was viewing the skyscraper's of LA in his penthouse-sweet. Tall buildings, bright lights, and a glam-feel. He had chosen it based on many movies he had watched both inside, and outside the prison world. As well at the current celebrities he followed on the social-network known as twitter. He wished they had twitter back in 1994, when he was bored of puzzles and board games. He had always dreamed of going to LA when he was younger. Such a contrast to his small-boring- town of Oregon.

He would have gone when he was in 1994 dimension, but it didn't feel the same without any people around.

Now he had lived here for the last seven years, he appreciated it's beauty. It was amazing how the city was so chaotic and filled with so many people, yet he felt isolated looking out at it from his silent room. It felt good. The busy city that was constantly on speed, was a nice change from his two isolated prison worlds he had lived in.

He liked that if he needed his solitude, he could just survey the city from his quiet sound-proof room. Not to mention, the constant sweltering heat. After six months of living in snow and ice of 1903, it was a huge relief.

He continued to enjoy the view of the city through wide windows. Or least he was enjoying the view, till a the sound of loud knocking interrupted him. He sighed as he made his way to the door, adjusting his dark suit and white shirt he wore. He smiled upon seeing his charming companion.

The always-gorgeous Katherine Pierce. Elena's face with detailed make up, and bouncy rich-brown curls you wanted to run your fingers through. Her smile and eyes were as seductive as a Siren's. Even in casual black jeans and loose red shirt, she looked beautiful. She managed to make any outfit sexy. Then again, so could Bonnie.

He quickly closed his mind off to those thoughts. Not wanting to open Pandora's box, that contained the Bennett that had caused him so much misery.

"So handsome, you gonna stare at me like I'm dinner, or are we going to have some?" She smiled and held up a grocery bag.

He grinned and took it off her, gesturing for her to come in. She smiled back seductively, swaying her hips as she walked into his room. He couldn't help check out her ass, but then remembered they kept their relationship strictly professional.

"You need more furniture," she advised him. Gesturing to the very empty-room.

He never liked having a lot of stuff. Being stuck in a prison world where he had access to many shops to have whatever he wanted, had never satisfied him. He had lived alone for so long, moving from place to place; he never felt the need for it.

"Nah, I like it." He eyed his room proudly. It suited him just fine.

She rolled her eyes in response, as he took the paper-bag into the kitchen area. He placed it on his kitchen counter, looking unimpressed at the contents inside.

"Where are the tomatoes? " he gestured to the bag, that was filled with alcohol and a some uncooked pasta.

"Do you put tomatoes in it?" she looked utterly confused.

"How else can you make Bolognese sauce?" he bit back in annoyance.

She continued to look confused, which pissed him off even more. Her confused face would have been adorable, if he wasn't so hungry. He decided it wasn't worth arguing over. He was too damn starved for that. As he began to pour out all the contents with groans of annoyance. The woman could drink for England. There were three bottles of tequila in there, with hardly any vegetables. Did she expect him to make the sauce out of alcohol?

"Hey, I'm a vampire, remember? I have no need to cook. I just have my maid make the meals. I keep telling you to get one, why do you insist on cooking?" she eyed him curiously.

"Habit," he shrugged it off.

It really stemmed from childhood abuse from his father, that consisted of him starving little Kai for weeks on end. Jo would have to sneak him food when their father was out. He tried to push back those thoughts, before he considered finding and murdering his father at that very moment.

Katherine had taken a seat on the kitchen stool, and watched him with interest. As he began to get vegetables out of the fridge, before chopping them up.

"What is it?" he knew that mischievous look she had.

When her dark eyes would light up slightly, and a smile hinting amusement. It meant she had information he was not yet privy too.

"I guess I can let you in on my little secret, since I like you so much. If you promise to help me find Elijah and bring back my daughter," she demanded. Strong determination written all over face.

He should have known there would be a catch. He was still shocked to learn the woman even had a grown up daughter, that had died before she kicked the bucket. She gave a new definition to yummy-mommy.

"Fine, what is it?" he raised his eyebrow in question, trying not to look too interested.

He knew Katherine's game. She was assessing his reaction to her secret info she had yet to tell him. That way, she could bribe him for all he was worth. She still needed to learn, you couldn't con a conner. He was also a master of manipulation.

"Not the question you should be asking. Instead, ask _who_ ," she smiled in delight.

It was pissing him off, along with the added hunger.

""Fine Kat, _who_ is it?" exasperation taking him over.

He was waiting for her reply. She continued to chew on her luscious lower lip, before smiling and answering his question.

"Bonnie Bennett, is here," she had the nerve to look happy about this news.

He dropped the knife he was holding. Just like that, it was like his world came crashing down on him, upon hearing that name. The one he had locked up in his cold-heart like a dark secret, never to be revealed again. Until this very moment.


	2. Angel With A Shotgun

**Disclaimer: don't own show, or characters, or song titles used.**

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! please keep them coming, as I need the motivation :). Editing/writing/updating his grueling work, and it makes a writers day just hearing you liked it.**

 **This story will be M for later chapters, because it will be getting steamy when Bonkai meet. Kat and Elijah will be cute. So please share the love with other Bonkai stories and Kalijah ones, because I noticed there is a huge decline. Even if you don't ship the couple, I find I can still enjoy fanfiction for them. I don't like Delena, but find some great fics for them. Fanfiction is not the same as canon, it tells a different story.**

 **Sorry for any typo's! I don't get chance to edit as much as I would like. As mentioned before: chapter name is the song influencing the chapter/recommendation.**

* * *

 **Angel With A Shotgun**

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

It had been exactly a three months now, since she had packed up and left mystic falls for good. She had finished her degree in media and journalism, working as an intern in a lame Mystic Falls magazine company for the last six and half years. After finally tiring of being her friends savior and scapegoat, she left.

The problem was, she couldn't have a life there anymore. She didn't know the next time she would need to die for her friends, leaving the world again. She had died so many times now, she couldn't even remember getting to live a normal life. Not to mention, it reminded her of her father's death and her mother becoming a vampire. Her house was as empty as her life had felt.

After she had helped get Damon's mother out of 1903 prison, she had put her foot down. She had wanted to finish college and get the hell out of there.

She had become best friends with Liv, who had the same common goal as herself. Her twin brother had died in the merge with Kai, leaving her distraught. She wanted to leave mystic falls as much as Bonnie did.

They had clicked over that. Bonnie didn't know why they had never got on before. No doubt she was too busy using Liv to save her friends. She was livid when she found out they had used Liv when she had been stuck in 1994 prison world, too. As if witches were just there to be used and abused whenever the vampires felt like it.

Her and Liv had gravitated towards each other. Two witches, that shared a common goal. She really felt she had lacked something in life, never really getting the chance to get antiquated with other witches. It was nice to have someone that understood her struggles.

Liv had been studying broadcasting and media, and had moved away to LA three years ago. Bonnie had missed her terribly, and kept in contact almost every day.

That was when Liv invited her to come over and join her. The TV broadcasting and magazine company she worked for, offered work experience - which in turn led up to internship and a job with the company.

Bonnie wanting to get away from mystic falls, jumped into it without hesitation. After her time in prison world, and dealing with one chaotic mishap after another, she needed freedom.

She had been living in Los Angeles with Liv and Tyler for a three months now. Liv and him had gotten back together after her brother had died. Not wanting to leave her alone. Tyler had started to coach football for one of the local LA teams. His werewolf side had been kept in check, thanks to her helping deactivate his curse. Leading him to live a normal life. All three of them needed that to be honest; a chance at a normal life.

She was sat in a little cafe, watching the very-alive buzzing streets of LA.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

She was waiting for Caroline and Matt, coming all the way from Mystic Falls to meet her. She had missed them most. Caroline had been keeping her up to date with mystic falls drama, while she had been away. Matt had taken over Liz's police officer job when she had died, and seemed to enjoy it. She was was glad they liked life there, unlike herself.

She felt Caroline before she arrived. She could sense vampires from a mile away, due to expression-magic and experience.

She felt Caroline cover her eyes with her hands, whispering near her ear.

"Guess who?" came the sweet voice of her friend .

"Uhh, prince charming?" she knew Caroline must have rolled her eyes.

She felt herself being pulled out the seat, as she looked up at her cheerful blonde friend. Caroline smirked before pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged her back with extra force, showing her how much she missed her.

"Pshh, no such luck! I'm near freaking Hollywood, and no sign of Johnny Depp. Oh Bonnie, I missed you!" Caroline yelled so loud, people stared.

"Missed you too," Bonnie almost yelled just as loud.

Ignoring the strange looks from people passing by.

"So how is everyone, any drama? And where is Matt?" Bonnie asked, as they sat down to order coffee.

Caroline of course, still looked the same. Vampire-youth was treating her well. She was in a cheerful pink summer dress, that matched her personality.

"It's mystic falls Bon, of course there is always drama!" Caroline scoffed.

"Oh, Matt is looking around. He said he will meet us later," she added.

Bonnie nodded in agreement to her first answer. Caroline was right, she shouldn't have expected for Mystic Falls to become a place of normalcy when she left.

Still, she had to have her own life outside of the drama. She had lost too many people she loved due to the countless drama. She no longer wanted to be a part of it.

"Bonnie, this is sooo awesome! I can't wait to go shopping and hopefully see some hot famous people," Caroline clapped in excitement.

"I need to get back to the office, but I promise we can hit the shops later. I have yet to see Leonardo DiCaprio."

Caroline nodded in agreement, not arguing back like she thought she would. Stefan must have really had a good influence over her. They had been dating for a while now, so Bonnie heard.

"So how is Stefan?" Bonnie asked, slightly missing the Salvatores.

Caroline did not answer her question straight away. Instead opted to get their drinks from a waitress that came to take their order. After a few minutes of Bonnie not letting her drop the subject, she answered.

"I love him Bonnie, but I feel like we are in some kind of open-relationship with Elena and Damon."

Caroline sighed, looking uneasy. Not her usual cheerful self, that Bonnie had missed so much.

"Why? I thought they were still deciding on what to do with the cure?"

Bonnie had given it to Damon, and left them the choice to do what they want with it. She was no longer getting involved in their drama.

"Well you know Stefan, he feels like he's Damon's babysitter or something. Then there is Elena, and Damon and Elena are a team now. I just feel like our lives are tied to theirs. It's supposed to be about me and Stefan, but instead it's about the four of us," Caroline let out in a rush, sighing.

"Look, tell me about it later. I need some strong coffee for this," Bonnie tried to lighten the mood.

They got their coffees, and Caroline began telling her the latest on Mystic falls drama. Several times Bonnie had to stop her, not being able to take it all in. She really didn't wish to hear about the dilemmas of the gang back home. She had left that all behind, when she entered LA.

She was glad when Caroline excused herself to go to the bathroom. She let her shoulders slump, leaning back on the the chair. The wind blew a cold breeze over her shoulders, and she welcomed it. She thought she would start to hyperventilate, when all the memories of Mystic Falls came rushing back.

Just at that moment, she felt a strange presence. Like the feeling you got when someone watched you. When you could feel eyes staring holes into you. Being a witch, made her extra sensitive to those feelings. She looked around nervously, but didn't see anything.

She was sure something, or _someone_ had watched her.

"You ready to go?" Caroline asked, startling her.

She hadn't even sensed Caroline coming back.

"No," she replied back unevenly.

"What's the matter? You look spooked?" Caroline was already trying to pick up on any noises with her vampire hearing.

"It's fine, I just remembered I need to get some stuff. Why don't I give you the keys to the apartment, and meet you there later?" Bonnie replied back, still sounding nervous.

She wanted to find out who the hell was watching her, and didn't want Caroline to get involved. She could more than take care of herself, although expression was a bitch to control. She had been having a few problems with her ancestor Tessa's magic. It was temperamental, and did not feel as natural as her own magic had.

"You sure?" Caroline asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, here," she gave her the keys.

Hoping Caroline got the message.

"Okay, well I will go and meet Matt, and see you later."

Caroline was still looking around, not wanting to leave her alone. She almost laughed at that. Even if she loved her friends, she had been very alone in all the dangerous situations she had gone through in MF. This was no different.

"Okay, see you later," Bonnie tried her best reassuring smile.

As soon as Caroline went, she sent her magic out like waves to feel any strong energy. She felt something very near. In fact it felt too near, as her witch-senses scanned every surface of the busy street and people passing by.

She didn't need to look much further, as she felt something strong from other side of the table. She spun around to find none other than Elijah _Mikaelson,_ in the seat her friend had just occupied. He smiled upon seeing her shocked face.

"Greetings, Miss Bennett."

Those words, and the Original's sudden appearance, hit her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

 **Kai:**

Kai had just finished a major sex-marathon consisting of a threesome, with two lovely vampire ladies. He loved vampire-sex. It had to be experienced as soon as he became one himself. He enjoyed the fact the female vampires were at least receptive to him, unlike their male companions.

Male vampires were territorial and didn't like a freaky hybrid such as himself, taking over their city. He was currently in the process of showing them who the Alpha in this area was.

The nice lady vampires he had met, didn't seem to mind as much. They considered him one of their own, but more sexy and powerful.

He wished their lovely company had helped ease his agitation and stress, but it didn't.

Bonnie-freaking-Bennett still plagued his mind.

The little witch that had trapped him in another prison-world, was right under his nose.

He should have been happy, but he was far from it. Those feelings and thoughts he had locked up tight, now bubbled to the surface.

He was so caught up in them, he hadn't even sensed Katherine coming into the room. The heels of her boots were loud against his laminated floor.

"Wow, it reeks of sex in here. Someone's been a busy boy," she grinned at him.

He put an arm over his tired eyes, as he still lay in bed in nothing but black pajama pants. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture or her taunting.

"What _now_?" he groaned out in agitation, hoping she would leave.

"Aww, why so grumpy? you should have all those happy endorphins going, after that session."

She came and sat next to him in the bed, patting his shoulder.

"It won't help, you know. Don't get me wrong, that sex sounded good, but you won't get over her that way."

He uncovered his eyes and took a peak at her. She was looking at him intensely with those pretty brown eyes of hers. He hated to admit it, but she was right. Even after an amazing sex session, all he could think about was that damn girl.

He wanted to find her and make her pay. Drink her dry, while he sucked out her magic. Probably feast on her in other ways too. That beautiful little curvy body, he wanted to do so much with. Not in just unpleasant ways, but pleasurable ways too.

He was certainly in a dilemma. He didn't know if he wanted to kill first, or fuck her brains out. Or better yet, both at the same time.

"See, you're crazy in love," she smiled sheepishly.

He wanted to throw a pillow at her.

"I don't do _love_. I grew up a sociopath, and now I'm a psychopathic-vampire-weird hybrid. Love does not fall in the equation, " he gritted out.

He certainly didn't love Bonnie. The bitch had ruined his life, but he certainly did _feel_ something. Call it obsession. Or Luke was still rattling his cage. His brother ate away inside of him still, but he had managed to cage up the annoying bastard. Wanting to be himself pre-merge, when he didn't care about anyone. Save for Bonnie, the annoying girl.

"Love isn't a maths test, you know."

"Says the heartless bitch," he teased back.

She picked up a pillow and threw it on his face, hitting him hard.

"Ouch! Okay, that was harsh," he rubbed his face where she had hit him.

"Not as harsh as your tongue, which you need to stop sticking into other girls mouths. We got business to attend to," she had on her best professional look.

"What? Oh right, you want payment for that lil bit of info you gave me? What was it you wanted, your lover Eliot, or something?" He eyed her with curiosity.

She didn't look at him then. Instead looked at the wall for a few minutes, before shaking her head.

"I don't get it Kat, you could have anyone you wanted. Hell, I would do you in a heart-beat," he smirked playfully.

She resisted the urge to slap his fine muscular chest with glorious abs, that was all on display.

"I think you had enough sex for one day, don't you?" She smirked back.

"I don't know what this guy has, that makes you want him so bad. Are his balls golden?" he continued to tease her, as he laid back and closed his eyes.

She ignored his remark.

"What are you going to do, now you know she is here?" she asked with interest.

He thought about what she was asking. He honestly didn't know. He had a smart reply for everything, yet hadn't a clue on what do to with Bonnie Bennett. The thought of her alone, made his stomach clench in anticipation. He did have a few thoughts, all ending with Bonnie Bennett's blood painting his walls.

"Not the question you should be asking Kat. Question is - what am I _not_ going to do to her."

He gave a throaty chuckle, and she shivered upon hearing the menace in his tone. She almost felt sorry for the little witch. Poor little Bonnie was obviously screwed, now she was on the bad side of Kai Parker.


	3. The Devil Within

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Please keep em coming, because I need motivation to finish this.**

 **Sorry for any typo's and that this is short. As I said before, i don't have time to edit and write long chapters- this is the best I can do. I also kind of like the story at this pace.**

 **Please let me know if you like it. :)**

* * *

 **The Devil Within**

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

"Forgive me Miss Bennett, I know this is a surprise." He looked apologetic.

He looked as suave as when she had first laid eyes on him. In grey suit and matching tie, like he was going to a business meeting. Hair brown and wavy with a side parting, like he was a movie star. He sat crossed legged, facing her from the other side of their small table. She felt trapped, even though should had plenty of space to run. Still, you couldn't run from a vampire. Especially an Original-vampire.

"Please don't be afraid Miss Bennett, I have no wish harm you. I could have done so by now," he offered her a polite smile.

She grimaced, but decided to play along and find out his deal.

"Why are you here?"

Before he could answer, the waitress had come back. She stopped and made googly eyes at Elijah, ignoring Bonnie completely. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes, while Elijah politely declined the girl's offer to have a drink after her shift ended. He then ordered a cappuccino for himself, and looked at Bonnie at in question.

"What would you like, Miss Bennett?" he asked in that annoyingly-calm voice of his.

She felt like a nervous wreck with him turning up, and he was sat there all calm and smiles. She hated him for that. She wanted her life to be vampire-drama-free, and now she was faced with Klaus's charming- but very dangerous, brother.

"What would you like Miss Bennett?" he asked her again, like she had hearing problems.

She managed to get her voice to work.

"Latte," was all she could say.

The waitress didn't hear her, too busy flirting with Elijah. He repeated her order for her, and the girl went off in annoyance. Probably thinking they were on a date. _Yeah, worst date of my life_. She thought bitterly.

"Miss Bennett, I do apologize for my sudden appearance. I honestly didn't mean to scare you," he looked slightly worried.

Probably for her mental health, since she felt like a nervous wreck. Still, she would not allow him to think that. She had battled him and his family before.

"I'm not scared of you," she made the threat evident in her voice.

He smiled. Not in the cunning-evil way of his brother Klaus, but in understanding.

"I'm glad to hear it, because I seek your help," he watched her reaction.

She wanted to laugh at that moment. Of course he wanted her help. All vampires wanted her help, one way or another. Got a supernatural problem you can't solve? well just call up Bonnie Bennett. She will fix it. She's Miss-fix-it, always there at your service.

"Do you now?" she asked in agitation.

This would certainly be an interesting conversation.

* * *

 **Kai:**

He watched her from behind a nearby tree.

He had finally managed to track her. It wasn't as hard as he had expected. He had drained a witch an hour ago, allowing him to use their magic. A tracker-spell and his new vampire senses, helped him reach his target.

The problem with being a heretic, was that he no longer carried his own magic. Witches that became vampires, lose their powers. The only available source of magic was the power you siphoned from other witches. He reverted back to his old magical power of taking theirs, giving him temporary magic.

Not that he minded. He didn't have those annoying nose bleeds anymore from strenuous magic, but he missed having the full power of his coven. He would have to rectify that at some point.

For now, the witches of LA were a good food and magical source. He loved witch-blood, the taste compared to a human blood- was like water compared to wine. It didn't have the same rich taste of a witch. He and his coven loved feeding on them, although he preferred to keep them alive.

He reasoned it was because of their magic, but sometimes he thought it would be because of Bonnie Bennett or Luke. Both effected him with those annoying things called _feelings_.

Well he certainly had a lot of feelings, watching Bonnie now. She was sitting at the outside-cafe table, oblivious to his presence. She had become more beautiful that he had last saw her, if that was even possible.

Her hair had now grown to shoulder length, the same chestnut-colour of her previous shorter strands of hair. Her eyes and cheekbones were still striking. That upturned snobby nose he hated, and that air of righteousness she carried. Her soft tanned rich caramel skin, begging for his touch.

He wanted nothing more than to vamp-speed up to her, grab that small deletable waist of hers, and bury his fangs in the curve of her delicious neck. He wanted to lick every drop of blood that would come from the wounds he inflicted. Indulge in her fear, while he whispered words of hate in her ear.

Look into those pretty dark-emerald eyes of hers, seeing the confusion and surprise when she saw it was him. The guy she had left for dead in his cold prison world of 1903.

He grew hard in all intimate places just thinking about it. Only thing that stopped him from carrying out his desires, is the vampire sitting across from her.

He honestly didn't give a fuck who the vampire was, as no one would get in the way of him and this woman. Yet, he could feel the power of this vampire strike his vampire senses. He was no ordinary vampire. Not as powerful as himself with his witch powers, but still powerful enough that he had to tread with caution.

It wasn't only the vampire. Bonnie Bennett was no shrinking violet. The girl had power, he had witnessed it and felt it before. He knew she had expression magic, and would not hesitate to use it.

So what the hell was she doing with another vampire, that was not from Mystic Falls? he could only guess.

So Bonnie Bennett was messing around with another vampire, forming some kind of alliance?

 _Well colour me surprised._

He didn't understand how a witch - a Bennett witch at that - associated with so many vampires. It went against witches nature. Vampires were their known enemy. He knew his family would have rather died, that associate with alive-corpses known as vampires.

Yet there she was, getting chummy with yet _another_ vampire. He had to admit, at least this one was a step up from Damon Salvatore. He could see this one carried himself well, and looked more threatening than his usual run-of-the mill-vampire.

He smiled when he saw Bonnie's face scowl at the vampire. That means she was at least not enjoying his company.

His had his hands tucked in the pockets of his long black jacket. Trying to stop them, as they itched to trace her face. She had changed some. She was no longer the uptight girl he had last seen. Instead, she seemed more free and calm. It made him both crave, and hate her even more.

He wanted to suck that freedom out of her, just like she had done to him.

Let out that hateful frustration he had buried inside him, and bury himself into her as they had hate-sex. Vampire sex was superior, but witch-sex would be a whole other level of awesome. He never had sex with his witch-victims. He was not that kind of disgusting villain, that forced sex on those he fed on. Compelling them to comply. No, he got women based on his charms alone, no vampire-tricks needed. Witches would never be willing either. He understood their loathing for vampires, and would simply suck them dry through magic and blood.

Although he was not cruel like his little coven. He tended to keep them alive, and not torture them. He did like to torture people though. As he was a vampire, and had this sick sadistic nature that consumed him. It went well with his previous psychotic behavior, that now needed double-sating thanks to becoming a heretic.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to cast a sound-proof spell. He didn't want his little Bennett to see him just yet.

He picked it up, and answered it in annoyance.

"This better be good," he grumbled into the receiver.

"You would think you would be less grumpy, with all the sex and torture you do," came the the sultry voice of Katherine on the other line.

"I'm seeing the girl that plagued my life, flirt with another fucking vampire. Not the highlight of my day."

He was still staring at Bonnie and this vamp in question, as they continued to exchange words.

"Really? Who?" Kat asked in interest.

"If I knew that, don't you think I would hunt him down already? " he groaned in agitation.

He was always impatient as a child, and even more so as an adult. Even after surviving eighteen years in a prison dimension with no freedom.

"Well I thought you would like to know, that Sebastian and his little vampire crew, are planning to attack you," she waited for his reply.

Just his fucking luck. He had dealt with so many vampires over the last six years. They didn't like a freak like himself, pissing in their territory it seemed. They were always plotting attacks against him and his little coven. Which usually resulted in their death, unless they begged him for forgiveness. It was becoming tiring.

"Where is he now?" he let his voice whisper dangerously.

He didn't know why he whispered, considering no one could hear him. His eyes were still trained on Bonnie, watching her every move. Wanting nothing more than to be close to her, so he could rip her apart, or at least get out the words he had kept hidden for so long.

"He's having a little party-get-together, tonight. I was invited, of course." She sounded proud of the fact she mingled and had connections with all vampires in the city.

He was a little jealous of her social-connections. He was more one to kill first, and ask questions later. He never saw the need for alliances or friendship. People couldn't be trusted, and it took too much effort and time to establish a relationship that would blow up in your face. His family had taught him that.

"Great, I will get my tux ready. Can you pick up my suit from dry-cleaning? I think I will go for my black shirt, don't want to stain my white one when their blood and guts go everywhere."

He smiled when he heard her groan.

"I'm not your maid, Kai," she made her anger clear.

"No, you're my sexy little companion, who will be escorting me to this party."

"Who said you're invited?" she teased.

"Uhh, Seb wants a party, well I'm bringing it to him. You will help me with that," he made the command clear.

"Fine, come meet me now. We need to discuss tactics." She hung up without saying goodbye.

He sighed and put his phone down. Staring at the two people he wanted to murder more than this annoying mafia vampire with an agenda.

 _I will be seeing you soon, Bonnie._

He blew her a kiss she couldn't see, and continued on his way. Vowing to see her sooner than she expected.


	4. Make a Move

**Recommend: Bonkai fanfic Metamorphosis, that deserves some love. :) Like to recommend good fics.**

 **A/N: Please continue to review and tell me if you like it. :). Short chapters seem to be helping me atm. Easier to pace, and easier to write. I appreciate the reviews to help me keep going with this, so thanks again. I recommend all the songs of the titles, for the chapters .**

 **I will always add an 'M' before a chapter, if I feel it's bridging T territory ;)**

* * *

 **Make a Move**

* * *

 **Kai:**

They entered the hotel, him and his little entourage. His coven behind him in fancy suits, looking very much like mafia members; him being the ring-leader.

He was glad he had convinced them to give up their Victorian-get-up. They had to adapt to modern civilization, more than he had to at the time. He at least had grown up in the 90's, which was not that far off from the current past-millennium age. They had a lot more adapting to do than himself. He had taught them to blend in more with the public, and use more modern mannerisms. They still continued to act old-fashioned, despite his best efforts.

Oh well, he would work on it with them. Once they dealt with yet another troublemaker, that continued to test his patience. He was trying his best not to kill every vampire within vicinity, but they continued to push their boundaries.

The hotel the party was being held at, was very fancy, if he did say so himself. White marble-flooring, along with a fountain and fancy art-work decorating the interior. Rich-red wallpaper outlining the walls, that made him smile thinking of the blood he was about to shed.

He stopped when they got near the elevators. He remembered he was supposed to be playing it cool, and that meant his coven couldn't come with him. No need to let the enemy know you had back-up, not that he needed it. He could take care of the vampires all by his lonesome self.

"Meet me later, I will take care of this." He turned to them, his face emphasizing his command.

They looked ready to argue, but nodded and left. Even the way they walked still creeped him out. Almost like they were floating, instead of walking. They had that same ghost-like appearance. Probably from being trapped so long in 1903 world.

"You made it then," Katherine said from behind him.

He turned with a smile in greeting. Taking in her sexy appearance. He thought she looked good in jeans and a tight-top, but the little black cocktail-dress she wore did wonders for her. She looked ready to eat, in many pleasurable ways.

"Might want to take a picture hon, it lasts longer," she smirked at his surprised face.

"Kat, I want to take many pictures of you. All naked, and hung up on the wall beside my bed," he smirked back.

He noted she was looking a little anxious.

"Did you send your little freak-show, home?"

He sighed in annoyance. It was no secret that Katherine didn't like or trust his little coven of heretics. It bugged him, but he couldn't completely blame her. They were freaky, but he had formed a sort of family-bond with them. As close as Kai Parker got to family, which was never really close. He would sooner rather be in bed with his enemy, than ever see his father again. If only to rip the man's head off, before shoving it up his ass.

"They're gone," he answered her question.

"Sebastian will flip when he see's you here."

"I'm not thrilled about seeing him _either_ ," he groaned.

Sebastien was one of the local vamp-leaders he had come to know. The man had connections all over this city, as well as other states. He kept mysterious, but his reputation was known. The man liked to make alliances with other vampires. Kai had killed a lot of these associates of his, and now the guy wanted him dead like every other vampire in LA.

"You can't kill him," she added anxiously.

"What makes you think I would do that?" he had his usual innocent mask in place.

Of course, Katherine was no fool.

"I know you Kai. I have been around enough powerful men that use that same polite-innocent mask, to hide their deadly intent. Hell, was chased for five hundred years by a man that could play the innocent like a pro. It doesn't fool me," she gave him an intense look.

"Look at me, I am completely calm and rational."

He had his hands in the pockets of his black pants, looking smart in his tux. Smiling like butter wouldn't melt.

"Yeah, if you believe that body language is the only way to read people."

"You're an expert in body language, are you?" he asked skeptically, and with a hint of annoyance.

He didn't like anyone reading him. His twin Jo used to try and do that, and it had driven him nuts. Always trying to understand when he was sad or happy. He was master at hiding his feelings through expressions. Or _lack_ of feelings, should he say.

"No, but I believe _you_ are, that is the problem. See people like us Kai, manipulate on a high level. We perfect our facial expressions to hide our real agendas. Believe me, I have been in the game along time. I know that it goes beyond what their body and face tells you. It's what they're thinking inside their minds, that really is the key. You have to try and guess what they hide behind their innocent facade. Seb is a master at this, and you really need to follow his example, Kai."

She turned to face the elevator, looking away from him. He couldn't help check out her beautiful curvy body in that black dress. He wanted to see Bonnie in that dress, when he drained her dry. He focused on what she said. She was right of course. People like them, were used to hiding their agenda. Sebastien was no different. He was an arrogant vampire leader, with a big ego and good plotting. Nothing he couldn't handle, but he really could learn something from Kat.

He wasn't patient or willing to work with people, like she was. Although she was as friend-less and lonely as himself, she made alliances in her favor.

"I will school my face, and won't give anything away. I can't guarantee I won't be killing them all tonight," he smiled in delight just thinking about it.

Been a while since he had killed some vampires. He still had a good amount of magic-juice left, and planned to use it to kill the annoying pests that got in his way.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You _men_ , why do you all have to go in guns blazing? you really have to be more tactical, Kai. Seb has connections. If he fears you enough, those connections will listen to him. You can own this city, without the worry of constant threats. You might have to flex some muscle on the way, but there are ways to get control and power without killing every threat," she smiled at him in that all-knowing way.

He thought what she said sounded reasonable, but he was still the petulant lost-boy from 1994 world. He should have been a middle aged man, but his growth had been stunted at the young age of twenty-two thanks to his father sending him to the other dimension.

They had got into the elevator. Him leaning casually against the window, looking at his shoes in deep thought. Katherine had her arms crossed, continuing to stare at him in interest. He decided to appease her. Although, he still planned on a blood-bath party. He was itching to kill things after seeing Bonnie again.

"I will try and keep the little punk alive, okay? What is the big deal, are you fucking him or something?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

She glared back, annoyed by his remark.

"Oh, I get it. Okay for guys like you and Damon Salvatore to go around screwing women and using them, yet I'm the heartless bitch? The slut with no shame? I thought that attitude was left back in the century my human-self had grown up in," she gritted out between clenched teeth.

He smiled at her in his usual childish way that made him appear younger, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, you can use me whenever you want. Even if you're a heartless-bitch, you're _my heartless-bitch_ ," he grinned at her.

She couldn't help but smile back, and swatted his hand away from her shoulder. As the lift stopped indicating they had reached their floor.

"After you," he gestured polity.

She was still looking at him skeptically. Knowing full well he was planning something bad, but let it go and headed into the party. He smiled evilly, before joining her.

* * *

 **Bonnie and Elijah:**

"What do you _want_?" she felt herself repeating again for the hundredth time.

Unlike his brother Klaus, Elijah was not getting to the point. He was dragging this conversation on, like they were two friends having tea. It was getting on her last nerve. As any fear she had felt was now eradicated.

"I see you're becoming frustrated with me, so I will get to the point."

She almost jumped for joy when he said that. She wanted to get far away from him, as soon as possible.

"I'm looking for Katherine, and there is a vampire-dilemma going on, which effects all of us supernaturals," he was staring at her intently.

Katherine Pierce? Hadn't she been dead for a while now? last time she had seen her, she had been dragged away to hell or the afterlife. Obviously, Elijah had not been aware of that.

"She died, Elijah," she said the words with care, watching his reaction.

A deep sadness crossed over his features. After a few minutes, he schooled his face back to neutrality.

"She is not dead, Bonnie. I heard those rumors, but my Katerina still lives. That woman will never die, trust me. I can sense her here. Believe me, after five hundred years of searching for her, I know her scent from miles away," he looked wistful.

"Fine, let's say she is alive. What is this vampire problem?"

"Well they have become more reckless. Their arrogance in their supernatural abilities, has caused them to behave like Marcel. A good friend of our family, and one whom we considered family. Like him, they believe that they should be ruling these cities. That humans are no more than cattle to them, and that our family should be destroyed, based on our power over them," his eyes turned more darker than their usual colour.

She tried to get her head around what he was saying. She didn't keep up with vampire-drama anymore. In fact, she stayed far away from it. The one thing she would not ignore, is their threats on human and witch life. Just like when she wore her savior armor when she was young, threatening to kill the Salvatores if they spilled a drop of blood. Of course her morals ended up becoming skewed along the way, when all her friends and even mother became the very creature she was fighting against.

She still couldn't shake that protective feeling. It was natural for a witch.

"You're an Original, there is nothing they can do to you," she said that with confidence.

Him and his family had showed her and her friends just how un-threatend they were by them.

"The vampires have found a way. When I finally had the courage to leave my brother to his wrong-doings, I decided to go on my own little adventure. Unlike Klaus, I believe in being the solution and not another problem," his smile was sad, as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

His words touched her on some level. She had felt the same when she left her friends. She knew that he was loyal to his brother, and it must have taken a lot to leave him.

"How?" She asked.

"Do you remember those pesky little things called white-oak-stakes? Well they have made a come back. My overly-anxious-bitter father, had been the first to have one. Willing to stake his own children, if they got out of line. We destroyed them, but they have now been re-created _again_. Thanks to some very powerful witches, helping the vampires. Why would they do that, you ask? Well my brother and his friend had created a lot of gossip from New Orleans, a home to many witches. They have grown even more distrustful of our family, to the point where they have helped other vampires find a way to destroy us."

She could see that happening. Witches had to look out for themselves too, and were always at the mercy of vampires.

"So you want me to help you? You do realize, I'm not the Salvatores little lap-dog. I'm no longer resident witch of Mystic Falls," she scowled at him.

"I know, and I wanted to say I am truly sorry for what happened to your mother. I never really did tell you that. Didn't even consider it. I have always been one to kill swiftly to make a point, without feeling remorse. I do see the error in my ways, and know my actions were far from justified. You have every right to hate me," he at least looked apologetic.

The mention of her mother, brought a new wave of anger. She stood up, hands placed on the glass table. It began to crack under the power emanating from her. The cup and tables around them began to shake, causing people around them to become worried.

"Miss Bennett, please be calm," he looked around anxiously.

She was causing the cups to levitate, as her magic crashed against him like waves. The anger in her eyes, burning him from within. The tables around them were shaking with considerable force. He placed a hand on her own, trying to placate her.

"Miss Bennett, _please_ calm down. I don't wish to have to compel all these people around us," he gestured to the anxious humans around them.

They were becoming scared and a crowd was forming. Bonnie woke up as if from a dream, and looked around at their frightened faces. She knew she had to get herself under control. She calmed down some, but didn't change her threatening stance. Even as small as she was, she towered over him, with her palms digging into the table.

"If you, or any of your family dare to threaten me, I will _melt_ your faces off," she laced every word with menace.

He seemed a little surprised by her outburst, but remained his usual-calm self. Nodding in agreement. It was enough to make her sit back. She noticed the people around her, gossiping loudly about what just happened. She let her eyes close, and whispered in Latin. The beautiful language she had become fluent in. She whispered a haze-spell, one which caused confusion and calmed the atmosphere around them. The people immediately stopped their panicked conversation.

Elijah was impressed, watching her. She had her eyes closed, chanting in soothing Latin. One of the many languages he loved. The magic she weaved tickled his skin. She had her hands in her lap, mimicking his same laid back stance. She reminded him of himself. She was in a matching grey suit, but instead of pants she wore a skirt. With a look that said she was ready for any business dealings.

He was certainly starting to notice their similarities. He was glad after a few minutes, when she opened her eyes to stare at him. She was now calm, after doing magic.

"Now, let's discuss my terms, shall we?" She smiled, but still had a look of anger planted on her face.

He nodded in agreement, as the Bennett witch stated her terms.


	5. War of Change

Disclaimer: still don't own the show or characters, yada yada.

 **A/N: thank you so much for the reviews everyone! It really is helping me continue this, so please keep them coming!**

 **This is the last chapter I had saved. I won't get another one done till maybe the weekend, if I get chance to update. I'm so glad you all like the friendships in this. :) I'm finding I actually am liking that more, than the romantic part atm. I know I need to have Bonnie/Kai meet soon, like next chapter. It's just I missed the friendship aspect sooo much in canon. Julie Plec seems to forget, that you can build a good storyline without having to ship everyone romantically! I hate that none of the gang even hang out on show. Now Elena is in a coma, and Tyler and Jeremy are gone (also Liv and Jo.). I doubt we will be seeing much of Bonnie and Caroline hang out (stupid Plec said Caroline will be all about the romance next season.). So no friendship! which is why I love writing it on here.**

* * *

 **War of Change**

* * *

 **Kai:**

He helped himself to more shrimp and dip, served by a gorgeous waitress that he also wanted to take a bite out of. Several times she had given him the eye, as she offered him more party-food.

He had been stuffing his face out of boredom. Ignoring the threatening looks of the other vampires around him. He would be dealing with them soon enough.

The room had a great view of Los Angele's tallest buildings, as every corner was covered by a window overlooking the skyscrapers. There was enough food to feed an army, let alone a few guests. All dressed smart in suits, pretending to feign politeness as they all went around exchanging pleasantries.

He didn't, of course. He was the uninvited-guest, chilling by the food table. Helping himself to the scrumptious nibbles on offer.

He was glad when Katherine finally arrived back, after playing the perfect socialized-party-guest. Going around greeting Sebastian's little minions and fellow guests.

Her hair was slightly messy from all the nodding she did, and fake-laughing she was forced to do. A perfect mess of brown curls. With fading make-up on her pretty face, making her appear drained and tired.

"I need a drink," she mumbled, as she reached him.

She lifted up her leg and rubbed her slightly-aching feet. He grabbed one from the table, handing it to her. Smirking, with his hands in his pockets, observing his companion.

"I don't know why you waste so much time on social-etiquette, you know I'm planning on killing everyone in this room," he said proudly, smiling at her in glee.

He had cast a little sound-barrier spell around himself, so their conversation remained private. He didn't want Seb's minions being privy to his plan.

She groaned, knocking the drink back. Sighing in relief as the sweet champagne cooled her aching throat, from chatting so much with the guests.

"I like to know all the vampires in the area, Kai. You never know when you will be seeing them again, and it helps if they think I'm not a threat. Unlike you, I spent most of my life hiding."

She grabbed another glass of champagne, downing the second one in one gulp. He looked around at the other guests.

"Wasted effort, if you ask me. Where is our charming host?" he looked around for Sebastian.

He wanted the bastard there to witness his guests execution. Or maybe, he wanted to wipe off the smug-smile from the bastard's face. He had only met him once, and he couldn't remember why he hadn't killed him right there and then.

As if on queue, Sebastian turned up. Walking towards them with the same smug-smile plastered on his face. He screamed pretty-rich-boy, with his sandy blonde hair and high cheekbones. He had that cocky-arrogance of a frat boy, but reeked of too much class and posh-air to actually be one.

"Sebastian," Katherine put on her best sultry voice.

Kai noted her sudden change in facial features. He liked that she always seemed more natural around him. Always glaring or showing him her annoyance, unlike the fake pretense she put on with others. Bonnie used to give him the same glare. He wanted to mentally slap himself there, for even thinking of the little witch that plagued his life.

"Katherine, love, you look good enough to eat!" Seb grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Checking her out in her delightful little black dress. Kai raised his eyebrow when she began to giggle like a school-girl. He almost laughed out loud and ruined her little act, if it wasn't for the hard nudge she gave his shoulder; Indicating he needed to put on his own act.

He smiled at Sebastian. The guy smiled back with equal enthusiasm. They were not going to be best friends it seemed.

"Didn't expect to see you here," the guy tried to sound polite.

Kai could detect the hostility through his politeness.

"I invited him, he insisted," Katherine added, glaring at him.

"Yeah, didn't want to miss the amazing shrimp," Kai smiled, while eating another handful.

"Well, I'm _so glad_ you're enjoying the party," Sebastian's voice was becoming less polite.

Katherine, sensing the changing atmosphere, decided to intervene.

"Okay Seb, what does a girl have to do to get a good drink around here?" she pouted.

"Of course, my apologies Katherine. Come with me, only the best for my girl," he smiled down at her.

"Great, you two pals have fun. I will get antiquated with those yummy salmon canopies over there," he pointed to the platter laid out on the food table.

Katherine glared at him for what now felt like the hundredth time in a row, and took Seb's arm. She whispered in his ear flirtatiously, dragging him away from Kai.

 _Good. Now I can enjoy my food and killing, without his dumb, sour mug of a face, messing it up._

He stared at the vampires, that were now slowly closing in on him. Shoveling down the last cream-cheese and salmon canopy from his plate, he put it down. Dusting off the crumbs from his hands and tux, he finally turned and smiled at them.

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

Bonnie couldn't believe she had agreed to help the Original. Not only help him, but even agreed to meet him again. What was wrong with her? Was she suffering a bout of amnesia?

The guy and his family had plagued her, and her friends lives in Mystic Falls. Granted, the Salvatore's and her friends were far from innocent. They had caused just as many problems as they had solved.

He had managed to convince her through his logical reasoning and charming persuasion. It seemed she was a hot topic for vampires in LA. Witches in general, were looked down upon as pests. As the vampires grew more power-crazy, they targeted witches to eradicate. Being a Bennett with a high reputation, she was number one on the list.

Now usually she would have told the Original she could handle it, and he could shove his deal up his ass. She had grown a lot over the last seven years. Now older and wiser, instead of the young girl she has previously been. She didn't rush into danger, ready to die without a back-up plan. Now she thought things through, and tried to come up with the best solution.

That is what happens when you play miss-fix-it for the last how many years she lived in MF. She didn't wish to deal with that many vampires, and considered taking the Original's help.

He promised to help protect her, if she helped him with his vampire and Katherine issues.

She got into her apartment, falling on the bed with an audible sigh. Rubbing her aching temples. She just wanted to pretend it was all a dream. That she was not being dragged back into vampire-drama, after escaping it three months ago.

She heard Liv finish in the shower, coming into the room wrapped up in a towel. She wanted a shower too, as soon as her head cleared. She remembered Caroline and Matt! Seeing Elijah, had clouded her mind. They seemed to be missing from the apartment, probably sight-seeing. Or maybe they checked into a hotel. She would phone Caroline later.

"Got all sweaty and dirty covering the local football today. Station wanted interviews with the players. I mean I've always been a bit of a tom-boy, but those guys needed a bath, pronto!" Liv wrinkled her nose.

"Plus it made Ty happy, so it was worth it. He said I looked good in mud," Liv added, grinning at Bonnie.

Bonnie groaned in disgust.

"Please, can you guys just keep me out of _that_ part of your lives?" she didn't mean to sound so annoyed.

Usually her and Liv would be laughing, but she was in a bad mood. Liv instantly sensed it.

"What the hell is wrong?"

Liv came and sat next to her on the bed. Bonnie sat up and sighed again, not knowing where to start. She really didn't want to drag Liv into her drama, but her and Liv had promised to always be each other's back-up, no matter what.

"Met up with the vampire Elijah today, we cut a deal," she was surprised at how casual she sounded.

Like she was telling Liv about the weather, and not that she had just made a deal with an Original vampire.

"Wait, who? Wasn't he the dude that had that crazy family? They're like vampire-royalty, or something?" Liv sounded confused.

"Yeah, that would be them. Don't worry, I made it clear I will not be pushed around by him, or any of his crazy family. He also will be helping me out in return."

"Good! I won't let them use you, or threaten you Bon. You deserve better," Liv looked more upset than she had seen her in ages.

"I won't, don't you worry."

Bonnie hugged her friend, who patted her back reassuringly.

"You know, my brother was right. I didn't listen to him then. I had been angry when he stopped me from helping Jo and Damon save Elena, but he was right. We're not vampires _little performing circus monkeys_! We're beings too, powerful and older than any vampire. We deserve respect," Liv's voice was sad as she mentioned her brother.

Bonnie knew how hard it was for Liv, to get over the fact her twin brother died. She hugged her tighter, letting her know she understood. She had lost many she loved too, all thanks to supernatural-drama. Liv dried her teary eyes, smiling.

"Tyler is getting us ice cream and pizza. That should hopefully cheer us up. I will ask him to pick up some beers too," Liv laughed as she said this.

"That sounds great. I need to do a tracker-spell, to find Katherine. Find her, and at least that is one problem out the way. "

She wanted to mentally slap herself for forgetting to ask for any personal items of Katherine's. It was hard to do the tracker-location-spell, without anything personal of the person you were looking for.

"I'm helping you! Let's get this done. Then we can go back talking about fashion, men, and new TV shows, instead of vampire-issues," Liv sounded as annoyed by it as she felt.

She nodded. It would be easier if they both did it. Liv went to go get a bowl, while Bonnie whipped out her handy pen-knife. As a witch, blood was always needed in spells. She was used to carrying it around, unless she had to go through security.

"Let's do this before Tyler gets home. He hates all the witchy-woo stuff. I mean he loves me for me, but the witchy stuff freaks him out," Liv smiled as she sat down.

Her friend had dressed in jeans and a tank-top, with one of the Gemini coven grimoires in her lap. Bonnie wished she was as organized. Liv had grown up in a coven, something Bonnie had not experienced. Only her Grams, whom had died too early to teach her about magic. She had to learn on her own, with no prior magical knowledge. She was at least happy she was comfortable doing magic now. It had become second nature. She now did it instantaneously.

She cut her palm, letting the blood drip in the bowl of water Liv had brought. Then placed a compass in the middle of the water with the blood. They put it on the floor, and Liv got a map of LA area.

"Where do we start?" Liv asked.

"He said she was close, so we need a map of this area. I have a feeling she is near." Bonnie looked down at the map.

She also had this strange feeling, and thought in the back of her mind, that Katherine was _not alone_.


	6. Bird Without a Cage

**Disclaimer: don't own show/characters, or song lyrics used. They belong to Katy Perry.**

 **Fanfic rec: I recommend Twisted Serendipity - good fic by great author :)**

 **AN/: Don't usually post lyrics, but song** **\- dark horse, seemed to work well. It expresses Bonkai meet up perfectly. So it's finally time they meet! (sort of) please review and let me know what you think. I worked hard trying to make this chapter longer than my last ones, and appreciate any comments or feedback letting me know what you thought. :)  
**

 **Sorry for any typo's, will re-edit again later when I get chance.**

* * *

 **Bird Without Cage**

 _knew you were_  
 _You were gonna come to me_  
 _And here you are_  
 _But you better choose carefully_  
 _'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_  
 _Of anything and everything_

 _Make me your Aphrodite_  
 _Make me your one and only_  
 _But don't make me your enemy_

* * *

 **Kai and Katherine:**

She walked back into what seemed like a massacre and war-zone rolled into one. Blood covered the pristine-cream walls, and stained the gold carpet.

Bits of flesh and vampire entrails littered the floor. There were at least over forty bodies around the room. Kai had really made quick work of the vampires. She held her nose, as the smell of their burnt organs filled it. He had ripped out their hearts, to incinerate and kill them. Then continued to make work of their organs, scattering them across the room.

She saw the blood seep from the carpet, as soon as her high-heels touched it.

She had to say, it was a disgusting sight. She was a vampire, and used to killing and seeing blood-baths. Still, it was a lot, even for her. She was used to this kind of scene, after coming home as a young girl to see her family had been slaughtered. Still, she had not expected him to kill everyone within the room.

"I can't believe you killed them all," she muttered in surprise.

He cocked his head, reminiscent of a sly fox watching her.

"I told you I would. Needed to set an example." He then shrugged it off, like it was nothing.

"I'm down with it raining blood Kai, but there are other ways to set an example," she gestured to the bloody mess around them.

"Yeah yeah, vampire-politics, blah blah blah," his annoyance evident in his tone.

She would have to clean up this mess, before Sebastian got back with their drinks she had ordered. Not that there was anyway she could cover for all this mess. There was no way to explain his guests disappearance. Or the blood covering the place, like a bomb had hit the room, and scattered dead bodies and various organs all over the place.

"You need distraction, and a shower, your tux is ruined," she pointed a finger at the blood stains on his suit.

He looked down, smiling like a delighted child. Licking some of the blood off his fingers. His face was still covered in it.

" _Thanks mom_ , I will get right on it," his sarcastic tone was getting on her last nerve.

"Why don't you head to the club, I will sort this mess out." She again gestured to the bodies around them.

The club happened to be a human club that Kai had taken over, when he killed the guy who owned it. It would have gone on sale, looking for a buyer to take it over. He had decided to take it off the guy's hands. Seemed a waste of a nice investment, and more importantly, a human-farm for a vampire. Constant drunk humans to feed on, provided both of them a great source of food.

"Fine," he agreed.

Leaving Kat to clean up his mess.

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

Her and Liv became a sweaty mess after the spell. It took a little more blood than she thought, as the compass kept getting sidetracked. It seemed Katherine Pierce had managed to play her tricks again. She had some kind of cover-spell in place, that prevented their tracker-spell from fully locating her.

"Yuck, I need another shower. Tyler won't come near me, smelling like this," Liv said in disgust.

Bonnie yawned, nodding her head in agreement. They had at least managed to roughly track where she was. Near one of the popular clubs, it seemed. Trust Katherine Pierce to be hiding out and partying.

"Are you going to go find her? I will come with you," Liv sounded and looked anxious.

She smiled back at her friend in reassurance. She wasn't scared. Katherine maybe mean and calculating, but she was not an evil monster. She could handle her just fine.

"No, it's fine. Kat won't harm me. Elijah and his family, are a different story."

She didn't want to think about them. Just Elijah, she could handle. She didn't want Klaus and co hunting her down and destroying what little peace she had founded. Not only her life, but Liv's and Tyler's. They had been through enough, and didn't need the added stress and worry of more vampire-drama. She left that behind in mystic falls, and didn't fancy revisiting it.

"If you're sure. Right, I'm taking that shower," Liv had taken her silence as assurance she could handle it.

After Liv left the room, Bonnie fell back on the bed. Closing her eyes, letting sleep take her over. She needed it desperately for what was about to come. She found herself drifting off like her head was in the clouds. Finally feeling at rest.

* * *

She found herself walking down a huge stairwell. She was holding several of the magazines her company worked for in hand, rushing down the steps with them in excitement.

She couldn't wait to show Liv the new cover of the magazine, she had edited and helped create.

She felt someone brush past her. They moved so fast, it appeared more ghost than human.

She heard the sound of a metallic object hitting the floor, making a clanking noise.

She picked it up without looking, and immediately turned to give it to the strange ghostly figure that had dropped it. The person in question, had reached the top of the steps, stopping like they sensed they had dropped the item she held.

There stood a guy in a long black jacket. He his back to her. Only his dark brown slightly-spiked hair, could be seen

He appeared tall, and his build was a muscular leanness. More athletic in appearance, than the muscular jocks she used to know. He turned slightly, as if he felt her looking. She could see his pointy chin, and sharp nose. Covered by stubble that covered his upper lip and jaw.

He looked so familiar. She felt like she knew that face, but her memory was hazy.

"You dropped this," she whispered.

Audible enough for him to catch, as she saw him angle his head slightly, before turning away.

Then she saw his body begin to shake a little, the sound of laughing coming from his form.

She looked down at the object in her had in confusion, gasping at what she found.

The ascendant, covered in blood. The blood was running down her hands, dropping onto the white stairs; staining them crimson.

She screamed, and dropped it to the ground.

The maniacal laughter coming from the man became louder, like he was mocking her. She felt it pierce her body like an arrow, that she had long ago been injured with.

Her body fell apart, her screams ripping through her. Before the world around her turned dark.

* * *

She woke up screaming. Her hand subconsciously went to the stab wound that Kai had inflicted many years ago. It had been healed, but still left a faint scar. She wanted to scrub her memory clean of this nightmare she had just incurred.

She felt the pain all over again. Him shooting her with an arrow, then stabbing her with a knife. The pain had never really died. Although, it had been sated when she had gotten her revenge.

The problem was, guilt had eaten away at her after she had left him there. Then she finds out Damon had basically lied to her about Kai, that Kai was connected to his coven. It meant Jo and her unborn twins had been in danger, all because of her.

For once, she thought about the true consequences of her actions. She didn't regret stabbing him. She had wanted him to feel how it felt to be stabbed in the back. She had regretted leaving him in the icy prison of 1903. He had already endured the same hell that made her want to kill herself, for over eighteen years.

Sure, she thought he had deserved it. Yet, Damon and her friends had committed the same atrocities. When he had finally revealed that Kai was the one that had helped save her, she had wanted to send Damon back to that hell. She had risked her life to save him, and he had manipulated and lied to her. It made her feel guilt, something she had not wanted to deal with.

As bad as Kai was, he did not deserve that sort of punishment. She of all people, knew how tortuous the prison world was, and she had only endured a month. Also, the blame had been slightly misplaced.

He deserved blame for stabbing her, but her anger was also at her friends abandonment. She had risked her life for them several times, and felt they had not returned the favor.

She wanted to pay everyone back for the hurt they had caused. Kai had been an easy scapegoat. She had tried to go back for him after trying to do a spell to send her to 1903, six months after she had left him there. She found no trace of him left.

She assumed the Heretics had killed him, and that she had failed. Kai Parker, of all her former enemies, sparked the most emotion within her.

Not even Klaus, or Silas, or even Shane; had invoked the kind of responses she had to Kai Parker.

Deciding she no longer wanted to think about him, she went to shower and get dressed. She had a mission at hand.

Find Katherine Pierce, get Original to leave, go back to vampire-free drama-life.

* * *

 **Kai:**

He surveyed the club from inside the main office room. There were flashing lights, and dancing bodies covering every surface. The smoke from the machines and music high in the air. He watched for a few minutes, before deciding it was boring.

He had already fed earlier, and didn't fancy the temptation of the human bodies in view.

Laying back in his leather recliner chair, feet on the desk, he looked through the dead owner's desk-draws.

Taking out the family photos to inspect. Let's s _ee what good old Dave will be missing out on._ He thought with a laugh of delight.

The first picture was of a blond lady, standing by a rose bush. Looking every bit the soccer-mom he wished he had when he was growing up. Instead of the depressed, drained woman, his mother had been. Result of a narcissistic father, and popping out one kid after another.

 _Wow Dave, too bad you won't be going back home to that every night._

He almost felt bad for killing the guy.

He grimaced at the family photos, with all the kids beaming with their bikes and teddies. Maybe due to the fact it was everything he had wanted as a child.

 _Too bad you will miss family night. Don't worry Dave, I'm sure there is a special place in hell reserved for me._

He laughed at his little joke, deciding to pack the photos away before he felt anything akin to guilt.

He felt something then. That electrical currant that brushed his skin, when a witch was near.

Even as a heretic, he could still feel it. It was one of the siphon gifts, to be able to feel magical energy around you. It had heightened with his vampire senses over time. He could taste the power in the air. It was a bitter and sweet taste.

He went to inspect from the wide window view from the office. He let his witch and vampire senses search the surrounding area.

That is when he felt it, like a cold wave of water hitting him hard.

Bonnie Bennett, had entered the club. He could sense that Bennett power from miles away. He had become attuned to Bonnie's essence, when they had been trapped together in 1994.

His heart did the familiar skip at the thought of her being so close.

He didn't want her to see his true face, just yet.

Covering his face, he whispered a glamour spell, changing his appearance. Also casting an energy-barrier spell, that stopped her from sensing his own magic. Also that of his coven, that stood around playing bodyguard for his club. They seemed to like their job, intimidating people with their corpse-like- faces.

He smiled a devilish smile, and headed to where he knew she waited.

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

She wished she had dressed up more. Instead of jeans, a purple top, and boots. Other people around her were dressed up in party-rave outfits, or more appropriate club wear.

Oh well, she was not here to party. She just had to find Katherine, then get the hell out of there. She was never really a party-animal at heart. Frat parties were a must for a cheerleader, but it had never been her idea of fun.

She preferred to stay unseen in the background.

She figured it was best to start at the bar, seeing as Katherine loved a good drink. The bar-man would know where she could find her.

Plus, she could use a drink. The smoke and heavy air around her, was making her throat hurt.

Also, the dancing sweaty bodies around her, made her squeamish. She had never got used to being around lots of people, even after seven years. The isolation of the prison world still haunted her. Even now, she felt herself close off from everyone around her.

Her skin crawling from the contact, as many bodies brushed up against her.

She tried to push gently through them, making her way towards the bar.

Relieved when she reached the counter, as people waited around for their drinks. It was less crowded than the dance area, and for that she was thankful.

She leaned against it, rubbing her head and trying to gain some balance.

She felt someone brush up close to her. Too close, invading her her private space.

She was about to tell them off, when she looked into their eyes.

There stood handsome guy, that seemed to be giving her the eye.

Seeing as she was not here to dance with horny guys, she turned to try and get the bar-man's attention. He was too busy serving drinks to the irate people waiting. Meaning she was stuck with creepy-hot guy staring at her.

His hair was wavy and brown, cut short so it fell into waves around his forehead and ears.

He was tall, with hidden muscles under his black shirt and long jacket. Not bulging muscle, but a nice athletic build. He had nice facial features, but none of that caught her eye.

It was those striking eyes of his, that caught her attention.

A mixture of swirling grey and dark blue hues, they seemed eerily reminiscent.

She couldn't stop staring, as he leaned against the counter looking back at her. Smiling at her flirtatiously, and seemed extra smug when he noticed her looking back.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked her.

She had hardly been listening, looking into those pretty eyes. He continued, clearly someone that liked the sound of his own voice.

"Let me guess, you're more the white whine and sherry kind of girl? Or maybe a cosmopolitan? You don't strike me as a tequila drinker," his smile was mocking.

She would have ordered a beer or tequila, just to prove him wrong, but she didn't feel like drinking on the mission. Besides, she didn't drink with men she didn't know well enough. Even handsome men like himself.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm looking for someone," she hoped the bar man would hurry up.

He moved closer, so his face was only a few inches from her. For some reason, his close contact didn't bother her as much as people around them. It felt too familiar. Like she had felt him close before. Something about his energy was strange.

"Who? Maybe I can help you find them?"

Although he sounded polite, and that he wanted to be helpful, something was off. His smiling seemed almost fake. Like he was concealing a dark secret. The smile reminded her of something, or someone.

"Katherine Pierce," she let out anxiously, hoping he knew her.

His eyebrow raised up slightly, as he stared at her intently. Before another smile began to play on his lips. Almost like he was hiding his laughter.

"I might know where she is," he smiled innocently.

She had the urge to slap his pretty face.

He stepped around her, letting his finger travel down her spine. She shivered at the familiar feeling, when a certain warlock had touched her the same way.

His finger continued forming little patterns at the base of her spine, letting her feel his touch through her top. She felt her body heat up. He was cocky alright, and she needed to focus.

"Where is she?" she asked, moving away from his touch.

She immediately felt the loss, as the skin under her top grew cold again. His eyes turned darker then, like he felt the loss too.

"You know, you remind me of someone I knew." He gave her a pleasant smile.

"Really?" she tried to avoid his lingering gaze, as he said those words.

"Yes. Cute, stubborn as hell, always on a mission. You really remind me of her," his voice sounded nonchalant, but there was something deeper there.

She shrugged and looked away from him. Not liking the intense stare he was now pinning her with.

"I don't think we have met before," her voice was a little shaky.

"Interesting. I know for sure, I would remember such a pretty face," he sounded flirtatious again.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach do little flips at his compliment. Still, she could not give into temptation. Just then, a person came up to where they were standing. It was another man in a smart suit, looking ghostly pale. He certainly didn't appear human, and his energy was off. It sent alarm bells ringing in her mind, as the man whispered something to the handsome guy.

The guy looked agitated, as he stared back at his friend. His friend nodded, then looked at her briefly. He looked scary, with his dark eyes, and worn-out-pale face. More ghost than human. He looked at her, until she felt handsome guy step inbetween them. There was a protective aura she could feel, as he stood in front of her; protecting her from the creepy man's view.

"Tell them I will be there shortly," his voice was low and dangerous.

Creepy-guy seemed to get the hint, and nodded like some type of loyal servant. Before heading off through the sea of people dancing around them.

"That is my queue to leave. To answer your question, Katherine does frequent this club. You might catch her next time."

He turned and smiled at her, back to his polite facade. She wondered just how many humans Katherine knew? It seemed odd.

"Will you be around?"

He seemed distracted for a minute, leaving her to form many thoughts.

she didn't know why she asked that. She should be thankful he was leaving, but she did feel an urge to be close to him. There was something about him, that drew her to him. Or maybe it was because she didn't meet many nice guys, as Liv kept telling her.

She had not been on the dating scene for a very long time. Jeremy was her last real boyfriend. The only other guy she had been on a few dinner dates with, was the nice human-colleague that worked with her in Mystic Falls. He had been nice, but she had to put an end to it once he started talking about settling down in MF. He liked it there, and was human, two conflicting problems. She wanted to get out after living there all her life, and all the supernatural-drama. Plus being with such a down to earth human, would mean she would have to protect him. It would be like Jeremy all over again.

She just remembered she needed to call Jeremy.

"Sorry?" his voice woke up.

"I said will I see you around here again?" she asked loudly over ear-drowning the music.

His smile broadened then, and he seemed delighted by her question.

"Count on it. I don't think we are done here, just yet."

The way he said that, made her shiver a little bit. There was some kind of hidden emotion in those words, and the way he said it. Like a threat and promise rolled into one.

He walked close to her, once again invading her personal space. She tried not to stare into those pretty dark blue eyes, as he leaned close. His lips brushed her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive nerves.

"I will see you soon, Bonnie," he whispered like a lover's caress.

She was about to ask how the hell he knew her name, when she had not even told him yet. He was gone before she could respond. She swore she hadn't even seen him move. It was like vamp-speed, which she was used to by now.

Rubbing her arms from a deep inner cold, that was left after his touch was gone, she tried to shove away thoughts of him. She needed to continue to look for Katherine.

She couldn't forget those eyes of his. That had looked at her, like a cat would- watching a bird in a cage. Or in her case, a bird without a cage. **  
**


	7. Lie In Wait

**A/N: Okay, so finally an update. If you like this story and want to see it continued, then please let me know. Just send me those reviews I love to read to much. Was never sure where I was going with this story, just that I liked the idea. Let me know what it is you like about it. :)**

* * *

 **Lie In Wait**

* * *

 **Kai and Katherine:**

Oh his little Bonnie. How he wanted to fuck the ever-loving-life out of her. She had both delighted and infuriated him, when he had met her under disguise. Feeling her brand of magic near, the power that called to his own, was almost his undoing. He thought for sure he would lose his edge and reveal himself. His glamor-magical mask would slip, and she would see that he was still alive. Yet, he had fun fooling her. It was nice to speak to her without being the same Kai. The one that caused that cute frown on her face in their previous encounters.

He drank the alcohol, craving some blood mixed in with it. As he beckoned one of his compelled humans over, requesting she fill his cup. She slit the skin of her wrist open, and poured her sweet blood into the glass of bitter tequila. It was an exquisite taste he liked to indulge in when he was stressed; like right now.

"Thanks Becky," he thanked her along with a smile.

He still liked to at least be polite to those he put under compulsion. He only used them as a food source, to save leaving dead bodies about.

Katherine came whirling in like a tornado, as she turned to him with anger outlining her pretty features. She took off her high heels forcefully, before throwing them in his direction. He dodged them, of course. Quick vampire reflexes were a god-send. Her hair was now a mess of tangled brown curls, and her mascara smudged giving her panda eyes. Even for a vampire, it looked like she hadn't slept in days. She looked as bad as the hell he had dragged her from.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he smiled a his little pun.

She didn't look amused at all.

"Ha, ha. Your little party-ruining killing spree, has got Sebastian all riled up. Congratulations on making us outcasts, " her tone was bitter as the mixture in his glass.

She flopped down on the coach opposite her, covering her eyes with her hands. Looking like she was about to explode. He would have suggested some good hate-sex to help relieve her tension, but thought it was better to mend what was left of their friendship.

"So, the clean up didn't go well? Thought you said you would take care of it?"

He enjoyed the anger his words provoked. He enjoyed messing with others, as much as he enjoyed killing them.

"As if I could clean up all those dead bodies, and get the place spick and span, by the time he got back. You seem to forget that I don't have magical powers like _you_ do." She sent an angry scowl in his direction.

He shrugged, but could not help the satisfied smile that played on his lips.

"So I kill him. Been waiting to tick his name off my - people to kill- list," he let out a sigh of ecstasy, just thinking about it.

"No, not a good idea. How many times do I have to tell you that?" she peaked at him through her hands.

He continued to look nonchalant.

"Fine. On other matters, Bonnie was looking for you," his tone sounded uncaring.

Katherine sat up and looked at him, as he now had her full attention. She could see he was more affected than he let on. He sat there drinking his blood-alcohol mixture, looking like he didn't give a damn, but she knew better.

"Why was she looking for me?" she asked with interest.

Wondering why the Bennett witch would seek her out.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I thought you would have some idea why, but clearly you don't," he sounded annoyed.

She sighed. Thinking hard about what it could be, she was usually good at guessing. Bonnie would not know she was alive, unless someone told her. As far as she knew, everyone in mystic falls thought she was dead. The Salvatores probably had a huge party, straight after the news of her departure from the world of the living. So why, and how, did she know she was still alive?

 _Elijah, he must be looking for me._

Kai, whom was astute as always, noticed her change in expression.

"Care to share with the class? Kat?" He waited for her response.

She was calculating how much she should tell him. Although they were partners, they also both loved to play dirty. She didn't want him having any link to her Elijah. She would deal with him on her own. Kai could be a reckless canon when he fancied, and it would not serve her well to let him know all her plans.

Still, she felt the need to tell someone. She had not had a partner in crime for a while, and it was nice to have someone there to listen to her. Isabelle was off somewhere, and she had no friends. Kai was her only company at this point.

"I think she is working with Elijah," her voice croaked slightly upon saying his name.

She missed Elijah dearly, and was both shocked and upset to hear he was looking for her.

"Really? interesting. I guess we should reveal ourselves soon eh?"

His slight laugh and sinister smile, made her wish she had kept her mouth shut.

* * *

 **Bonnie and Elijah:**

Bonnie felt herself laugh around a vampire for the first time in years. Elijah was walking by her side, as they had just finished watching the broadway adaption 'Wicked' at the theater.

How the hell she ended up seeing a play with the original, she had no idea. Only that he said he wanted to repay her for trying to find Katherine, and that he felt he still owed her a debt. She had agreed. She had wanted to see Wicked for the longest time, seeing as it was about witches and morality; two words that corresponded with her life.

Liv had never had the time for them to go, so she had been delighted when Elijah offered tickets. Initially she wanted to go with Liv instead, and refused to go anywhere with the Original. Still, he now seemed harmless, and she had power if she needed to use it.

"I must say, I felt sorry for dear Glinda," Elijah said near her ear.

keeping up with her fast-pace walking.

"Of course you would. She probably reminds you of yourself, right? trying to be the good brother, following Klaus around. Trying to stop the person you care about, and always thinking you're the better person. Even if your way of doing things, causes damage to another."

She couldn't help but think of how Elijah seemed like that. Too loyal to those he cared for, just like herself. The side of him that was willing to do evil things, and still pretend to be the noble good one. Like giving the order to turn her mother. Yet, she couldn't say she wouldn't do the same. They were more alike than she wanted to think about.

"You're right. That is why I felt sadness for her character. She had that need to fulfill her role as the good witch, and tried to reach out to Elphaba. Many times have I tried to reach out to Klaus in such a manner, and to no avail," his voice became wistful and sad.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I totally rooted for Elphaba. Of course I would relate to being a kick-ass witch," she smirked at him.

It seemed to lighten his mood slightly, as he grinned back. Hands in pockets of the smart pants, matching his crisp white shirt and black suit. She wondered if he ever wore casual clothing. The weather of LA was boiling hot as usual, and she was thankful she was wearing a blue summer dress. She didn't know how he coped in his black suit.

"Interesting. I thought for sure you would relate more to Glinda, seeing as you're always known as the good witch in your group," he sounded genuinely puzzled.

She sighed. He was right, of course. Damon had teased her many times about being the judgmental little good witch. She never saw it as a crime, to have some morals. Something most of her vampire friends lacked. Still, she was not perfect. Her hands were now as dirty as theirs, and she had gone against her moral judgement more than once.

"Elphaba owns who she is. She does not pretend and put on a false facade, like Glinda. I remember wizard of Oz being my favorite movie when I was young. I would drive my Dad crazy, replaying my video tape," she laughed slightly.

Yet, she couldn't help the sadness overwhelm her. Remembering her father had been murdered. Even if he had not been the best father, he and her Grams were the only two people she had. Till both were taken away and her vampire mother distant. She looked over at Elijah, who seemed interested and willing to listen if she wanted to talk. With that, she continued.

"I remember feeling sorry for Dorothy at the end, and wondering why on earth Glinda had not told her she could go home at the start. She was the only person Dorothy could count on and trust, other than her friends, and she had not been honest. She pretended to care all that time, and wasn't there to help when Dorothy was in trouble."

She thought of her own friends as she said this. She remembered feeling like Dorothy in the movie, when she stayed alone in 1994. She had found a copy of wizard of oz, and watched it on repeat. She felt like Kai had been Elphaba from the movie, back then. The wicked witch that showed his true intentions. Where as her friends were the worst kind of threat to her life. Unlike Kai, who could just kill her and she would expect it, they pretended to care for her. Pretended they looked out for her best interest, yet were not willing to put in the work to save her.

She had despised Glinda when she watched it. Shouting profanity at the screen like a mad woman, every time she popped up.

"True. Sometimes, it's hard to express our deepest intentions," Elijah's calm voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Well maybe people should make their intentions clear, like Elphaba. I could relate to that. She was honest with her plans, and how she felt She was not perfect, but she thought she was doing the best thing. For those she loved, and herself. "

Elijah nodded his head in agreement. She sighed with relief, feeling some of the weight move off her shoulders. Maybe having Elijah around was not as bad as she had expected. They seemed to understand each other on a deep level, that had never been explored before.

They continued to enjoy all the treats of LA. Stopping off for the earl grey tea Elijah seemed to love so much, and enjoying the delicacies of LA's best bakeries.

She was having a great time, but she felt something was off.

Call it witchy-senses, but she could feel something in the air stir. Like something unpleasant was coming for her. She could not shake off that feeling that had touched her when she met the cute guy at the club. It was like magical residue, that lingered around her.

She wondered what lay waiting for her.


	8. This is War

**Disclaimer:** don't own the show or characters.

 **A/N:** For those that asked about Katherine/Kai hook up, they're just platonic friends. Or as I like to think of them - partners in crime. :) They don't have that kind of interest in eachother. Other than Kai being a red-blooded male, and Katherine liking sex, neither really wants that (they have other people for that).

I'm not Julie Plec and co, who seem to think everyone has to hook up like an episode of gossip girl.

I do however, like Bonnie/Elijah together. I'm loving the idea of them having an open relationship with Kai lol. What do you guys think? xD

Review and let me know if you like this fic or not. Tbh I'm still not sure what i'm doing with the story, but I like where it went.

 **Sorce:** thank you sooo much for your many amazing reviews, and i'm so glad you like my fics :). Means a lot. I just love hearing what people like about chapters, their thoughts on my changes when it comes to characters and plot.

* * *

 **This is War**

* * *

After a day of fun, Bonnie and Elijah had headed back to her and Liv's apartment to brainstorm. She had finished some of the magazine articles she needed to write for the office, and now proceeded on with the mission at hand.

She lay on her bed reading the stack of old grimoires she had accumulated over the years. Elijah was sat on her desk-chair near the computer, helping read through the many old texts in her possession.

He frowned, before putting the book down. Rubbing his tired eyes. She could relate, feeling a strong migraine coming on. They had been up reading for what felt like hours now. Looking for a spell to help locate Katherine's exact location.

Bonnie yawned, happy to put the grimoire down. Stretching out her limbs, before turning to the vampire in her room.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked politely.

She didn't know why she had asked him for help, other than the fact she needed it. He knew several ancient languages, while she was only fluent in self-taught Latin. It made sense he could help her decipher all the useful spells for what they needed.

"Yes please. Do you perhaps have earl grey tea?"

She should have known he would want that.

"Nope, Liv hates the stuff. Says it's like drinking stale dishwater," Bonnie laughed slightly just thinking about it.

Elijah didn't look amused by her reply.

"I dread to think how your friend even made that comparison. Fine, perhaps breakfast or herbal tea?" he sounded hopeful.

It made her want to laugh again. She always thought she was the uptight one in her group of friends, but Elijah could give her a run for her money.

"Only coffee for stressed out witches who meet deadlines by day, and do complicated spells at night."

He sighed in defeat, and looked like he would no longer continue to argue over beverages.

"Coffee will do then, thank you," he added politely.

She smiled on her way to their small kitchen area. She was beginning to think he was the politest vampire she had ever met, other than Stefan.

She yawned and tried to not fall asleep while making the coffee, which proved a difficult task.

"Miss Bennett, are you okay in there? Would you like assistance?" Elijah called out in a concerned tone.

She had been so near falling asleep, that she had forgotten the drinks.

"No, I'm fine."

She shook her head, trying to perk herself up, before going back with their drinks. Elijah didn't look very impressed with the instant cheap coffee Liv liked so much, but didn't voice his annoyance. He continued to look through her grimoires, while she sat drinking her coffee. He obviously didn't need sleep like she did.

"Elijah, why are you looking for her?" she asked in interest.

She had pondered why the Original was in LA all of a sudden, looking to find Katherine after all these years.

"Call it a sense of obligation. My family have always called it a curse, that only I seem to possess. That I can't seem to let those I want to save, go so easily. I guess we both have that in common," he gave her a sad smile.

She didn't want to admit she had the same problem. She couldn't really deny it either. She had always stayed in MF longer than necessary, to keep those she loved safe. Even considered giving up her happiness in LA, to return back to her old life as a doormat.

"Or maybe we both have doormat syndrome? Letting them walk all over us?" she asked the question more to herself, than Elijah.

Thinking back on her life, and how she had allowed herself to be used too easily.

"Perhaps you're right. I never thought about it like that. Klaus did once remark how I was like devoted puppy, that was willing to take any scraps of acknowledgement he would give. I suppose he was right in that respect. I always get attached to those I want to save, maybe I have a hero complex?" he smirked at her.

She smiled back. At least they were self-aware when it came to their flaws.

"Maybe I have a wonder woman complex? yes, definitely have that. I always wanted to dress up as wonder woman and kick ass," she joked.

"Have no doubts Miss Bennett, you already do a fine job of that," he teased back playfully.

They both continued to joke around like this for a good hour, forgetting about the mission at hand. Bonnie felt good being able to do this. Damon would have had her getting back to sorting out the problem ASAP, but Elijah seemed to understand that she needed to get back into the swing of things. She was still stressed out from containing her powerful expression magic, and getting back into hard spells that used up a lot of energy. She had been outside of supernatural drama for a little while, making her rusty.

If her witch-senses were correct, and they had been going off like alarm bells, she needed to prepare herself fast.

* * *

 **Kai:**

Kai woke up without a hangover. Damn his vampire ability to stay sober. Now all he had was his constant reoccurring thoughts of Bonnie Bennett. That were like an over-played song, that wouldn't leave his mind.

He didn't like that she seemed privy to the knowledge that Katherine was alive, and clearly helping him with his evil plans. He didn't like the fact she seemed to forget his existence, while he had always remembered hers.

He got up to shower, needing the hot water to hopefully scald him out of his bad mood.

He let the water beat down on his body, creating a soothing effect. He changed the water to cold, to help get rid of thoughts of her. Every single naughty thought that entered his head, and made him horny as hell.

It seemed to work. The cold droplets reminded him of the snow in 1903, as memories flooded into his head.

 **Flashback:**

 _The icy cold wind and snow made him want to run away to a sunny climate. He was getting used to the numb feeling that it brought on, as he tried to warm himself by the fire of their little cabin._

 _His vampire-witch friends had gone off, not long after feeding on him and taking him back to their little cabin near the forest._

 _He was sat alone, just like in 1994. He thought he would be used to it, after over eighteen years of solitude. Yet, he had a taste for being out in the millennium world filled with people, and didn't want to go back to that life._

 _It had been a week since Bonnie had left him in the cold prison of 1903. The age where pork rinds could not be found, nor convenience stores. He wanted to die._

 _He wondered if his life would like be that of a blood-bag for his hybrid friends. Hoping they would just turn him already, so he didn't have to continue this torture._

 _Bonnie had given him the worst kind of punishment. It was enough the prison world he had to endure for many years of his life, but now he had disgusting 'feelings' on top of everything._

 _He managed to endure so long in 1994 because of his apathy, but now he felt the heartache of betrayal and what it was like to care for someone; it hurt like a bitch._

 _He hated his life. He hated his bastard Father that had destroyed his childhood and life, and he really hated the Bennett witch he had grown to like._

 **present:**

He opened his eyes to still find himself in the shower. Shuddering from the return of those horrible memories, he got out and quickly towel-dried himself. Deciding to walk around with just a towel covering his lower body.

His apartment was empty. He was happy Katherine was probably out sorting out his mess with Sebastian.

Thinking of the smug little vampire bastard gave him a delightful idea. He smiled, just thinking about it. He wanted to pay Bonnie back, and send her a little warning. He didn't want anyone but himself to bite into that pretty little neck of hers, but he did want to test that power she held.

He needed to find her weakness, so he could exploit the hell out of it. Thanks to spending time with Katherine, he learnt that there were better tactics in doing this than head on. Instead of completely revealing himself, and making himself the target of her attacks, he could get someone else to do it.

He knew she was looking for Kat for some bizarre reason, and could play that to his advantage. All he needed was a little magic.

Happy he still had magic-juice left after draining another witch the night before, he held out his hand and lit all the candles in his room. Now the ambiance was set, he could get to work on a nice little spell to work in his plans.

He got out a map of the LA's best restaurants and attractions, looking for a suitable place. He choose a nice secluded spot outside one of the local Chinese restaurants he liked to frequent when he was not out killing.

He got a picture of Katherine he had once taken on a whim, to piss her off when he was bored. Setting a bowl of water alight, he placed her picture into the fire. Letting it burn to ashes, as he whispered a chant to place her location. The spell linked itself with Kat's essence, making it appear that she was in the location he he had picked on the map.

He linked this magical essence to the exact location he choose, using a few of the handy Gemini spells he knew. This way the spell would muddle any locator spell looking for her, and take the witch in the wrong direction. He had cast this many times on himself and Kat, to stop their enemies tracking them.

This time, his intent was for Bonnie to find them. The little witch would cast a powerful locator spell to track Katherine, and his spell would lead her in the direction of his choosing.

Now he had got the bait ready, he needed to set out the minions at work. The smug asshole Seb, would prove the perfect player in his plans. The thought of killing two birds with one stone, made him smile in satisfaction.

He took out his phone and dialed Seb's number. The vampire picked up after a few minutes, not sounding happy. _Good ._ He smiled satisfied by the other vampire's anger.

 _"_ Let me Guess, you called to apologize, right Parker?" Seb's tone remained smug as usual.

"Uhh no, asshole, I called to to present you with an offer. I guess you could count it as a 'sorry I killed all your friends, and ruined your party' apology," he teased.

Seb's groan on the end of the line, made him extra happy.

"Unless your offer is giving me your head on platter, prick, I don't want to know."

Kai sighed. He would just have to give him an offer he could not refuse, to quote one of his favorite Godfather movies.

"That sounds fair, little Seb. How about I offer you the chance to cut off my head and shove it up my powerful ass? I will meet you in a location, and we can duel like two civil men," he made sure to use his most persuasive tone of voice.

Seb scoffed, but he could tell the vampire was delighted by the idea.

"What trick are you playing? Parker?" his tone curious.

"No trick Sebby. Just that Kat won't stop bitching at me, and I'm tired of running from you uber-scary vampires. So I decided to bite the bullet and let you guys take a shot at me. What do you say?"

There was a short silence, and he knew he was getting through to the cocky asshole.

"Fine. Where?"

Kai tried not to laugh in amusement. His plan was working. He knew Seb thought too highly of himself and his life, to bother coming himself, but he would send his little minions. Which is exactly what Kai wanted.

"Oh, outside Fujian delights? In let's say, an hour?"

He hoped he could get the plan set out in time.

"Fine, be there Parker," Seb agreed, before hanging up.

Kai smiled and went to work getting the plan finalized. He just needed to make sure Bonnie would be there at the right moment.

He thought of her pretty little face in his mind, letting a chant spill from his lips. One to call out to her mind telepathically, placing the idea to continue her search.

He had no guarantee, but he knew Bonnie well enough to know she would not ignore the call.

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

She felt the urge to try the simple locator spell again. Not knowing why, considering she knew Katherine cloaked her location well. It was almost like the idea had been placed in her mind, and she had to follow it.

So she tried it again, with Elijah watching her with a skeptical look. Unlike Damon or Stefan, he didn't voice his doubts about her ability. She had grown sick and tired of that back in Mystic Falls. She had been at this witch-role long enough to know exactly what she was doing.

She tried the old blood on the map spell, and it seemed to drift in the direction of a road a couple of blocks away from her apartment. Where many of LA's highly rated restaurants were.

"She's there," she pointed towards where the blood trail stopped.

Elijah frowned, before sitting closer to her on the bed. Looking at the map and blood. If the blood made him hungry, he gave no indication. Just seemed disturbed by something.

"You don't think she's there? this spell is very accurate, Elijah," her tone annoyed.

He put his hands up, gesturing that he was not trying to argue with her.

"I know Miss Bennett, I was not doubting your abilities. Merely speculating my Katerina's whereabouts. I know her well, and know she probably has help hiding her location. I can't see her making it easy to track her location."

He frowned, and she tried to think of the best way to go about the mission.

"Look, she probably thinks that everyone presumes she's dead and gone for good. I doubt she needs to hide herself. She was at a local club, so the last spell worked. I will go, so you don't have to worry. I know I agreed to find her."

Initially she made a vow to never rush to risk her life for another ever again, but she had promised the Original. Besides, Katherine was no threat to her. She had handled all the enemies Katherine feared, and knew she wouldn't be a problem to handle.

"No, I will accompany you. What kind of gentleman would I be, to let a lady go into danger alone? I'm sure Katerina has other vampires, and witches, working for her. It would not be a good idea to go in alone. "

She had to admit, his concern was comforting. She couldn't remember ever being offered security or help. She was always handling missions alone, put in the line of fire. No one had ever wanted to come along as her bodyguard. It was such a strange thing to her, that she didn't know how to reply.

"Well now that is settled, shall we get going?"

He stood up and held out his arm for her to take, like a real old gentleman. She tried to hide her pleased smile, standing up and linking their arms before exiting the apartment.

She didn't even need to lock the door on the way out. Liv had up a protection spell to keep the apartment guarded a while ago after moving in.

She got herself mentally ready, trying to reign in her expression magic. The problem with expression is that it felt like a tight-fitting shirt. As it was not her own magic she had been born with, and discovered later on, it felt like the wrong fit. It reacted to everything like a ticking time bomb. She had to treat it like an external force, trying to keep it under control like a dangerous animal.

Lucky she now had years of practice, but it still was difficult. She just hoped she wouldn't have to use too much of it on their little mission.

For some reason, it felt like she was heading off to a war.


	9. Little Game

**Disclaimer: don't own this (now horrible) show or characters.**

 **Note: thanks for the awesome reviews and replies, guys! Please keep them coming, as I need the motivation. Many of you were right. Kai is way too possessive to share, but I love to see him jealous. Plus he's having fun, so maybe Bonnie should have a little fun herself? I'm still ride-or-die Bonkai, but I do like a little Bonnie/Elijah. I love Katherine/Elijah of course. I mean I'm more focused on friendship between both atm. This isn't canon or gossip girl, where everyone hooks up.**

 **WARNING: little M for this and next chapter. Due to a little sexy time. ;) Please forgive any typo's, will go back and re-edit when I get chance.  
**

* * *

 **Little Game**

* * *

A vampire-sex-marathon, was just what the doctor ordered.

He let his fangs sink deep as they would go into the sweet curve of her neck, letting her blood flow into his mouth like an elixir. Her blood covered breasts, rubbing against his bare chest. Making their skin slick with blood and sweat.

After a while, fangs into skin was a huge turn on for vampires. He was noticing his female companions would orgasm from a mere bite.

He bent his head back, and let his eyes roll backwards, sighing in ecstasy. Swollen veins like dark ivy tattoo's covering his face. Vampire blood tasted so good. The female vampire underneath him made the same loud moan, as she tightened her hips around his length, taking him fully into her. He brought his neck down towards her mouth, so she could have her fill. She smiled and let her fangs sink into his neck, enjoying his blood.

He wondered how he tasted. _From those sounds she is making, I must taste fuck-tastic._

They drank each other's blood, while engaging in more raunchy sex. Blood covering their naked bodies and Katherine's bed. He smiled, knowing Kat would be angry when she found out.

He didn't care. He needed to release some deep inner emotions that consumed him, after he had planned to make Bonnie pay. Since he couldn't have Bonnie under him now, fucking her senseless, he would have to settle for hot-vamp-girl.

After they both reached their climax, he rolled off of her. He let out a cheery laugh as he lay there sated. Christie-what's-her-face, snuggled next to him.

Blood covering them like they had just rolled around in red paint. The smell was enough to make him want to go another round, but he resisted.

He had to make sure Bonnie had set out for his trap. He kissed the vampire's rich red hair, that was the same colour as the blood that surrounded them. Her pale skin was covered in it, and he wanted to stay and lick her body clean. _  
_

Still, thinking about Bonnie put a damper on his arousal at that moment. He couldn't look at another woman, when he thought of Bonnie Bennett. She was like the stop sign in his mind, preventing him from seeing any other woman's face.

"Where you off to, handsome?" Christie asked him.

As he put on his boxer shorts, and stood up to leave. He gave her a charming smile, that had her giggling. He didn't like the giggling much. Bonnie would never giggle like that.

 _Since when did you start giving a fuck what Bonnie thinks and does? Get it together, you idiot._

He needed a break from his thoughts, as he went into his bathroom. He splashed water on his face, that was still flushed and sweaty from vigorous sex. His body still covered in blood.

He put his hands against the sink and closed his eyes, whispering a spell to track the one he had cast. Latin wove a string of energy that went to work tracking her. He smiled when it picked up on other magic. Bonnie had taken the bait, and must have headed straight into the trap.

He smiled in triumph. He hoped she liked his little surprise. Laughing slightly, he decided another round of rough vampire sex was in order. He went to open the door, after cleaning off the blood and putting a on a white buttoned up shirt.

He was surprised to find Katherine blocking his way out. Looking agitated and ready to scratch his eyes out, from the looks of it.

"Have fun with your little vampire friend while I was gone? cleaning up your mess, just in case you were interested. By the way, Seb seemed thrilled at the prospect of killing you. Thought I would warn you, but seeing the mess you made on my bed, I would rather he do me a favor and get rid of you." Her voice was venomous.

Luckily he was used to her anger. He was glad he had Seb riled up, and it seemed the vampire must have sat at home and sent his minions out. Just like Kai knew he would.

"Aww, he probably wants to jump my bones. I swear Kat, he has been giving me _bedroom eyes_ ," he replied with a pout.

She rolled her eyes.

"More like 'I want to murder you' eyes. Don't play coy with me, Kai. I could smell the burning in the living room. You have been doing some magic, I see." She had that all-knowing look.

He cursed the fact she seemed to know everything. He was always used to being the one with all the information, ready to manipulate people. Katherine was a born player, and knew the game.

"Pretty observant, for a vampire. Yes, I have been doing a little magic. To catch a certain little Bennett witch," he couldn't hold back the possessiveness in his tone.

He didn't expect her frown to turn into concern. She seemed worried. Not the calm-cunning- nature, she usually possessed.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" She asked warily.

He raised an eyebrow and simply stared at her in surprise. He didn't expect Kat to care what he did to Bonnie. Not like they had been bestie-gal-pals, or anything.

"Why do you care?" He was interested.

"I don't. It's just that, I don't want to see her murdered."

She had crossed her arms, and looked away. He could read the concern all too easily. He didn't know how Bonnie did it. Managing to make friends with so many vampires. He was a half vampire, and only knew his little witch-pire crew and Katherine.

"She's fine. Well, not exactly. I'm testing her, you could say," his cheery tone was back.

Katherine looked interested, but let it go.

"Just remember, hurting someone you love is like cutting off your own arm," she informed him.

"Wow Kat, that was surprisingly sentimental, coming from you."

"Shut up you jerk. I just hope you know what you're doing."

She left it at that. Letting out a heavy sigh, before closing the door behind her. He stood for a few minutes, contemplating her words.

 _Bonnie already cut out my heart. I mean, what's left?_

He let out his own sigh, before going back to attend to his vampire guest.

* * *

 **Bonnie and Elijah:**

They walked in silence. Bonnie was deep in thought, while Elijah walked by her side. His eyes were watchful, as he scanned their surroundings. She was barely paying attention. She could feel her expression magic peek out from under her skin, wanting to latch onto something and destroy it.

It felt like she was taming a wild beast most of the time. It wanted to run wild, while she wanted to keep it contained. She could feel perspiration cover her forehead, as she tried to keep it all in like Shane had once taught her. Remembering she was in control.

"Are you okay, Miss Bennett?" Elijah asked her, concerned.

She turned and smiled in reassurance. She would never let anyone, especially a vampire, know she was having trouble controlling her power.

"You know, you can just call me Bonnie." She wanted to change the subject.

Trying not to notice how suave he looked in his long navy blue jacket, that matched her blue top. With casual black jeans underneath. It was the first time she had ever seen him dressed in something other than suits.

He smiled, and nodded in agreement to her request.

"Forgive me. I forget that women, and men of this age, like to be called by their first names. It's hard to get used to all the changes. It's like my fellow siblings and I fell into a black hole, and ended up time traveling."

"What was it like? Living in ancient times, and now adjusting to modern times?" she asked curiously.

She couldn't imagine what it must have been like; going from such an ancient way of life, to modern times.

"Hard at first. Especially after Niklaus had put us in boxes, more my siblings than myself. I was lucky enough to enjoy previous ages. It still was difficult, getting used to the changes. It's like everything had sped up and moved around, while you stood in the same place. It took me a little while to catch up."

He closed his eyes, like he was reminiscing.

"Sounds tough," she agreed.

She was growing more anxious, which caused her expression power to prickle her skin like needles. It seemed to grow more unleashed and dangerous with her chaotic emotions. Liv had tried to help her with it, but Liv had never had expression before. It was not something you learnt to control from a spell book.

"We're here," Elijah announced.

Waking her up from her thoughts. The smell of delicious Chinese cooking spices and fried food filled the air. It made her mouth water and stomach growl, but she resisted going into the restaurant. She was on a mission, and she never let her guard down till it was over. She was used to putting her life on hold to complete a mission for her friends. At least this time, she would get something out of it.

"Hey, if you're looking for a way to thank me, I have always wanted to try their food. This place is always fully booked," she informed Elijah.

Staring at the restaurant with longing. Elijah followed her look and smiled.

"Ahh, yes. I will be sure to do so. You deserve a huge payment for helping me with this. I would like to try the food myself, it smells delightful."

He sniffed the air, and she was glad she didn't have vampire's enhanced sense of smell. It would be overkill, with all the yummy food smells wafting through the air.

His smile turned into a deep frown, as he looked around warily. Bonnie could sense it was not the food setting his alarm bells off.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"There are vampires near. A fair few, at that," he sounded agitated.

She let her witch senses scan the area, careful to reign in the expression magic that was now itching her skin to cause chaos.

"How many?"

She was not going to run. She had been dealing with vampires for a long time. They didn't scare, nor bother her.

"Too many for you to handle alone, Bonnie. They must have sent for reinforcements. I wonder why?" He asked out of curiosity.

She shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time vampires wanted to kill her. However, she didn't remember any following her in LA before. It must have been her search for Katherine. She doubted Katherine would send them to kill her, but maybe they knew who she was. She had a reputation since hanging out with the Salvatores in Mystic Falls.

"They're coming, you can get out of here if you wish. I can handle them myself," Elijah reassured her.

Bonnie shook her head and refused. She didn't want the vampires to think she was scared. She had handled worse, and would face them head on. Only problem was the expression magic that now scorched the inside of her skin like a burning flames. It wanted to release itself, but she had to control it.

Just then, as she tried to control it, ten vampires jumped down on top of Elijah from the building. Another five joined them, like a football tackle. Elijah had already ripped two hearts out, and was focusing on throwing them off; as another ten added to the many trying to tackle him to the ground.

She whispered a motus, causing six to fly off him and into the wall behind. She was thankful the streets were deserted, but knew the people in the restaurant would be panicking.

She began to chant an illusion and cloaking spell, to give the impression that all they could see was a clean street. Some might try and leave, and she couldn't have that. She cast a confusion spell too, to confuse them slightly and keep them seated while she took care of the rest.

She was too concentrated on trying to quickly finish the spells, she did not account for two vampires jumping on her from behind. One latched onto her neck, while she quickly sent the other flying away. She yelled out in pain, as his fangs dug into her skin. Her expression magic oozed out of her without her doing anything to stop it. The vampire was on the ground, screaming in pain.

She looked over to see Elijah now dealing with twenty more of them as fast as he could. Trying to clear the way to her, but she would handle this. Another four came for her, but she held out her hand and made their blood turn to acid.

She didn't even know where she learnt that spell from. It's like it popped into her mind, when she had tracked Katherine earlier. She wanted to continue that, but expression had other plans. Two of the vampires held their chests, before they burst open. Their ribcages making a popping sound, before their hearts and vital organs blew out of their chests, like she had blasted them open.

Blood covered her jeans and top, and dripped down her face. She stood in shock, not believing what she had just done. She had wanted to cause them a little pain, not kill them in such a brutal way.

The other two had gone for her, but expression magic had them screaming on the floor from another wave of pain. She was not even focusing. She felt like she was in a trance, a daydream she couldn't wake up from.

It wasn't until she heard more flesh ripping apart, and Elijah walking towards her. She whispered a latin chant, like it was second nature to her. Now the corpses set on fire, helping make sure they were dead and that she and Elijah could dispose of the bodies. She still couldn't move. She was shivering from the cold, and damp feel of blood covering her.

Barely registering Elijah putting his jacket over her shoulders. Trying to gently coax her of of her daze.

"Miss Bennett? Are you okay?" She heard his voice.

She let him clean her face with a handkerchief. She wanted to laugh and make fun of him. Who carried handkerchiefs in the modern age they lived in? Instead, she stood there dumbstruck.

She remembered she still had a task at hand. The people in the restaurant were still sitting there confused, and she had to cloak the bodies from view. She got to work cloaking the vampire bodies, before releasing the hold on the people still confused.

Then she let Elijah lead her back to her apartment. Saying something about coming to clean the bodies later, when she was better. They were still cloaked, and she could lift the spell later. When she finally got her head around what just happened.

* * *

 **Kai and Katherine:**

He clapped his hands in excitement, as he and Katherine headed towards the restaurant he had sent Bonnie to. He had cast a scan spell before he left, to check if she was in the area. Thankfully, Bonnie was now safe and gone. She had obviously handled the vampire minions Seb had sent, and Kai was going to inspect the damage.

They arrived to find nothing there. Katherine looked around, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Something has definitely died around here. Smells like dead chargrilled vampire." She continued to look around.

Kai ignored her comment, bending down on one knee. He closed his eyes and whispered a chant. He knew there was no way there were not vampire bodies, and that Bonnie must have cloaked them. Just like magic, the bodies appeared around them. Kai's eyes widened, and he let out a loud whistle. This was more than he had been expecting.

 _Wow Bon, you're like a little ball of dynamite._

He thought proudly, inspecting the damage. Glad to see she had used his old blood-to acid-move. As well as some new ones he had not seen. Like exploding chests, that took some magic to do. He was thoroughly impressed.

"She couldn't have killed all these vampires alone," Katherine sounded shocked.

He looked at the bodies. She was right, of course. He knew the difference between magic and vampire attacks, being both himself.

"Might be that vampire boyfriend of yours," he sighed in annoyance.

He didn't like the thought of Bonnie working with anymore vampires. Damon the ass-face, had been enough.

"Elijah? Why would he help her?" She asked, puzzled.

He shrugged and didn't bother answering. He was both impressed, and agitated by the fact Bonnie had taken care of the vampires like it was nothing. Now she had a new little vampire friend, to add to her list of corpse-pals.

"What now?" Katherine asked.

"Continue playing with her. I like playing this little game."

He smiled, he was enjoying playing with Bonnie. Like she had played with his heart, before leaving him in that icy prison to rot. Maybe he would pay her a little visit, his little Bonnie. For old times sake.


	10. Welcome to the Masquerade

**A /N:** Sorry Melika and others for the late update! Not had chance or any inspiration to write lately, so it's a short chapter. I will try and make the next one a bit longer if I can. Thank you for the reviews, and please send them so I can get more motivation to finish this. :)

Bonnie and Kai finally meet! So yay to that at least. Sorry for any typo's, it's late here and I will go through it again later.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Masquerade**

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

After Elijah had taken her home, she had spent a good amount of time in a the hot shower. Hoping to avoid a conversation on what had exactly happened to her. She didn't want anyone, especially a vampire, knowing her weakness.

That she was not as in control of expression magic, as she thought she was.

He didn't push her, when she had gotten out the shower to find him sitting there. Like the perfect gentleman, he was checking on her state of health. She assured him she was just fine and dandy, and that he should just leave her to rest. He had honored her request, but said he would check in with her tomorrow.

Now she was in bed, and couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. She thought about waiting for Liv, who was her comfort through hard times. Still, she had too much adrenaline left over from the fight. The magic was itching her skin, as expression wanted to run rampant.

She sighed and turned to the side of the bed, which didn't help. Nothing helped. Only the mission at hand, would soothe her. She hated how she had become so accustomed to chaos, that when it surrounded her, she couldn't rest till it was sorted.

Elena and her friends never knew, but she had many nightmares when Damon and other vampires came into town. She never got any sleep around that time, and now it felt like the same situation.

She got up and changed out of her night dress, into jeans and a dark blue top.

She was going to the club to find Katherine. She wanted to hear from the little she-devil herself, what the hell she was playing at. She wanted to find out who the hell the leader of the vampires was. Why they had attacked her, and what Katherine had to do with it.

She would not be sleeping till she did.

Getting on good running shoes, she headed to the club.

* * *

 **Kai:**

He looked through more boring documents he didn't give a shit about. He didn't even know why he was in the club at this late hour. Feet on desk, looking the picture of boredom. After his little set-up for Bonnie and her new vampire friend, he had grown considerably bored. He had even had to dress up in his black suit. He missed his 90's fashion sometimes. Baggy tops and jeans, were so much easier and comfortable to wear.

He thought of all the things he could be doing, instead of boring club-documents. He could have had some more wild vampire sex with Christie, but Bonnie now plagued his mind. Her power, their shared past, occupied his every thought.

He hated her, but he wanted her. He wanted to reveal himself, but the game of hiding was so fun.

One of his witch-pires knocked on the door. His coven pal was his usual solemn self. Kai was beginning to wonder if any of his witch-pire friends had a sense of humor.

"She's here," his friend said in his same monotone voice.

Kai raised an eyebrow, but returned to the documents he was reading. He was starting to wonder why he even kept the club, other than a feeding ground for his little coven.

"Tell Katherine I can't be bothered with her shit, and I'm not apologizing to that asshole."

When his friend didn't listen to his command, he looked up again in confusion.

"Did you not hear what I said?" His tone agitated

"Not Katherine. It's the witch," his friend added, before leaving without another word.

Kai sat there trying to ponder what on earth that meant, before it clicked. They would only warn him about one witch, and that witch was Bonnie.

He got up like his ass was on fire, looking out of the big office window in view of the dance floor. It was not crowded, as Tuesday was usually not a party-day. He looked around, trying to spot her.

He saw her small frame in the far back, trying to move past the crowd. He saw his friend whisper something to her, and her eyes grew big.

 _What the fuck is he playing at? He is getting a whopping later._

He thought bitterly. He wanted to know what his witch-pire friend said, as she now looked up to where he stood. He ducked down out of sight immediately, not wanting to blow his cover. He knew the stubborn little Bennett witch would be in his office in minutes. He quickly did his glamour spell, causing him to wear the same mask as last time.

He was going to do the whole - masquerade - again.

He managed to get back to his desk chair, just before the door swung open. There stood a very peeved Bonnie Bennett. He could only stare with his mouth wide open, feeling like he got caught.

She narrowed her eyes, and he thought she would say his name. Say it in the same way she did all those years ago, when she was always visibly angry at him.

"So, you know her well?"

She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He couldn't even comprehend her words. He was too entranced by her. Her beautiful legs in figure-hugging jeans, and a dark blue stop that matched her delightful tanned skin. He wanted her. He wanted her _badly_.

He remembered that he was supposed to be playing a different person, and that she didn't suspect it was really him.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

Hoping she would repeat it, because he still couldn't pay attention to what her pretty little mouth was saying.

"You know Katherine Pierce. That's why you knew where she was. Plus, you're a vampire. If all my calculations are correct, I would say you sent those vamps after me," she accused him.

He felt like a chastised child. He wasn't really sure what to say to that, considering she wasn't all wrong about her presumptions.

After he didn't speak, he could see her boiling up in anger. There was perspiration outlining her forehead, and he could feel her power in waves. She wasn't keeping a firm hold over her expression magic. His desk draws popped open, and all the documents went flying from the draws and desk.

The mug of coffee he had there, exploded; glass shattering everywhere. The lights blinked, and he thought she might demolish his office. The big glass window began to vibrate and crack slightly. He could only sit there in surprise and confusion, while she seemed to be under-going some mental conflict.

He saw her hands shake, and she fell back onto the other chair on the opposite side of the desk. Letting out a sigh, as she closed her eyes and tried to hold back the expression magic.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled between her hands, that now covered her face.

He put away some of the documents that were all across his desk and lap, and just stared at her. He wasn't prepared to have another conversation with Bonnie just yet, but he wanted to try.

"Hey, no harm done. Are you okay? You seemed a bit stressed out there," he gestured towards his now-messy office.

She looked around, and let out another sigh. Her face looked upset, and he almost smiled in delight.

 _So, turns out the little minx can't control her power. Oh Bonnie, showing me your weakness already._

"I'm sorry. I could have hurt the people in your club, I didn't mean to. I want to know how you know Katherine?"

She was rubbing her aching temples, still going through mental conflict. Kai almost felt a little bad for her. Almost. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, observing her distress in wonder.

"Me and Kat? Just friends. Vampires tend to bump into each other in cities where alot of us hang out. She's a social butterfly, that one. Now the question is, how do you know her?"

He watched her expression, looking for any tell-tale signs. She looked down at her shaking hands, still trying to hold in her power. He could tell the shifts in her power, with his witch senses still intact. He gave her credit for really trying to keep it under control.

"We go back, I guess. " Bonnie sighed again, rubbing her head.

He wondered if she was going to be sick. She looked like she was ready to puke on his new refurbished floor, but she was handling it well.

"Can I get you a drink? Wine perhaps?"

He certainly needed some wine, after the surprising change of events. That resulted in Bonnie sitting across from him, just slightly out of reach.

"Just water, please."

She continued to rub her forehead, as he went and got her some water. He handed it to her, and missed her whispered thanks. He was too busy looking at her hand covering his own. He almost held onto the glass longer, just to continue to feel their fingertips brush. She looked a little alarmed, and he decided to let her drink in peace, but still sat on the edge of his desk close to her.

He watched her drink it all. Her beautiful rosebud lips against the class, made him grow hard in intimate places. He wanted to have her in all the ways he envisioned, but he remembered she wasn't seeing him right now. She was seeing some fake mask. The thought made him a little sad.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He was secretly smiling inside, as she groaned in what sounded like pain.

"'I'm fine," she let out in annoyance.

"Really? Doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting," he gave her his old boyish smile.

He missed their banter. He couldn't even remember the last time they spoke, but he remembered he always enjoyed her sarcastic retorts. She didn't say anything else, so he continued to do the talking.

"Having problems with that expression magic?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

She looked at him in alarm. He guessed that she didn't think he would know about such things, being a vampire.

 _Oh Bonnie, I know everything witchy-woo related._

"What would you know about that, vampire?" She bit back in anger.

He expected that. She was a Bennett, and they didn't like someone having more magic knowledge than themselves. Especially if they're a vampire.

"Knew a few witches, you could say."

He smiled, and she didn't look impressed.

"Surprised you kept them alive long enough, to get that info."

He had to laugh at that. She wasn't wrong. He technically had only killed his siblings, and Luke because of the merge. He didn't really go around killing witches, although, his father and Gemini coven were still high on his list.

"So, where is Katherine?"

He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't even register her question. He acknowledged her, and shrugged. He really didn't care if she found Kat or not.

"She comes by here occasionally."

He wished they were not talking about Kat, and having sex on his desk instead.

 _Oh well, all in good time._

He couldn't stop looking at her. He must have been staring so intensely, that he saw her go a little shy. She put her hair behind her ear, and turned away to face the wall. He didn't blame her, he knew he was being creepy. He just couldn't help it. Here was the girl he had obsessed over seven years ago, and was still obsessing over now.

Whether it was in anger, love, or lust - the jury was still out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Sorry, can't help it. You're a very attractive woman," he gave her his best flirtatious smile.

She scoffed at that, but didn't look too displeased.

He knew that would be different, if she knew who he really was.

He snapped out of his trance, gulping down what he really wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how he hated her for dumping his ass in that other prison world. He wanted to tell her everything. See the shock on her face, then maybe drink her dry.

"So what do you know?" She asked in interest.

"Would you believe it if I said, I know you?"


	11. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: don't own this show or characters, blah blah**

 **Note: Finally posting this! been ill and busy and not had chance to. Please forgive any typo's. Also I know there are stories I still need to check out and review, so please bear with me as I have only just got back on here. Thanks so much for all the love! and please continue to review and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 **Behind Blue Eyes**

* * *

 _The cold wind blew into the lonely little cabin, causing him to shiver. The cold chill felt like little needles piercing his skin. He wished he could go to a sunny climate or state, like California. He loved spending time there when he was in 1994. It was a welcome change from the dreariness of Portland._

 _He covered himself with a small blanket they had left him, and rubbed his freezing hands near the fire. It was crackling away, and the only source of light other than the dim-lit lamp on the table._

 _He hated it. He hated the pain the recent vampire puncture wounds caused him, and were still not fully healing. Even after they gave him their blood. He hated the bitter cold, and the resentment that clouded his mind till he could only see red._

 _It was hard when thoughts were the only thing that occupied your mind, as they did his. No one to talk to, and noticing your lonely existence. He remembered feeling that way when he was sent to 1994. They wondered why he had grown more resentful instead of guilty, it was because he had nothing but his thoughts and horrible memories to occupy his mind with._

 _He was glad he was a sociopath at the time, and had cut off any feelings. His father had helped with that. He had beat it into him enough times, and verbally told him his feelings and thoughts did not matter. So naturally he didn't feel guilt for killing his siblings. Other than the fact they were not his original targets, but collateral damage._

 _He laid his head to the side against the warm cover, staring at the His breath came out as a long puff of steam, as he felt a chill run up his spine. If he looked into the fire hard enough, he swore he saw Bonnie and her fiery eyes. He wanted to immediately extinguish the fire, if he wasn't so cold._

 _He had not felt true feelings in a long time, till he met Bonnie, and it confused him. He wanted Damon dead, that was for sure. His dead siblings had not even angered him as much as Damon had. Bonnie, he knew he hated, but it was not the same._

 _He still cared about her, if that was the word for it. He wanted to rip her eyes out, and stab the self righteous smile from her face. Yet part of him wanted to confront her, and hear her speak just once more._

 _He could only sum it up as 'feelings suck'. Feelings for someone? Even worse._

 _He wanted to cut out his own heart, and throw it into the fire. He felt that horrible liquid burn his eyes, and knew he was crying. He hated her even more in that moment. He vowed at only nine years old, he would never cry again. He never wanted to give his family satisfaction in knowing they had broken him, so he refused to cry or show his sad emotions. Even when Jo hounded him constantly about not expressing said 'feelings'.  
_

 _Now thanks to the little Bennett, he was once again the sad lonely boy. Wanting someone to love him in return, but knowing it was no use. He hoped his heart would become as cold as the chilly snow of his winter prison. At least that way, he wouldn't feel like he did in this moment. He wouldn't care about her.  
_

* * *

"Are you okay?" He heard her ask him

He woke up from his daydream, or should he say - _nightmare_. He was still sat on the desk near Bonnie, who was now looking at him in confusion. He wondered how long he had zoned out for. He suffered the after-effects of being stuck in two prison worlds. It tended to make him either zone out or disorientated. He looked at her, and it's like all those memories come flooding back.

 _Come on Kai, It will be worth it. Once you wipe that confident look off that pretty face of hers, it will all be worth it.  
_

He put on his best charming smile, trying to look the picture of calm. Even with the chaotic emotions he was feeling inside.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Suffered from PTSD in the past, it still pops up and surprises me in the most unpleasant way."

He shook his head trying to clear it, while she looked at him in understanding. He was intrigued by that, as he looked at her. He knew she obviously suffered with it too. They both still carried those scars, although he counted his as bigger, since he had been there longer than she had.

"I could use a drink, fancy joining me? The bar downstairs has great cocktails too, want one?" He offered.

She looked out the window, to the now-very crowded dance floor.

"Maybe one. Aren't you going to finish telling me how the hell you know me?"

She was now glaring at him, and he had to gulp in nervousness. He forgot he had said that to her, before he got distracted by traumatic memories.

"Your little vampire friends screwed me over," he let out with a sigh.

She regarded him for a few minutes, before frowning.

"Of course it would be something like _that_ ," she muttered.

He didn't reply, just waited for her to continue.

"I have to go," she sounded apologetic.

His head shot up then, and he was suddenly all ears in regards to what she had just said. He had not expected her to want to leave.

"But we haven't even got the drinks yet!" He knew he was whining.

He had grabbed her hand by accident, and let his fingers linger against her knuckles. She jumped back like he had just bitten her ass, and gave him a skeptical look. He knew she had already made up her mind.

He still wanted to make sure she took a little memento of him with her. He wanted to haunt her dreams, like she did his. He grinned just thinking up all the sadistic ideas he had in store.

"Okay, but at least let me give you a little parting gift. Maybe I could bribe you into having dinner with me sometime?" he gave her his most charming smile.

Making sure he laid on the charm extra thick, so she was caught in his web.

"Maybe. That all depends, will you tell me what I need to know?" she gave him a serious look.

He laughed in that moment. Trust his little Bonnie to be all 'business like' when he was practically throwing himself at her.

"Depends on what you ask." His voice was low and seductive.

He moved closer to her chair, putting his hands on either side of her. So she was trapped by his muscular arms. Her breathing became ragged, and he relished the closeness. He was hovering near her delicious plump lips, wanting to kiss her like he had wanted to do for so many years. She closed her eyes, and he smiled. It seems she wanted him to kiss her too.

 _Not yet little Bonnie. Soon, I promise._

He tried to hide his laugh as he walked away from the chair, leaving a disappointed Bonnie. She looked a little taken back and upset. He was happy to see it. Maybe then she would know how it felt to want someone you can't have. Not that he wouldn't deny her his affection, but he wanted her to starve for it like he had.

"Oh, your pressie!" He clapped in excitement.

She didn't look happy nor impressed, and he had to hide his grin. He went to his wine cabinet presented her with his best bottle of champagne. Her eyes grew wide looking at it, like she was not used to these kinds of gifts.

"What's the matter gorgeous? You don't like wine?" He asked with a pout.

She waved her hand and looked apologetic, not wanting him to think she was being rude.

"No, I do. It's just it looks expensive, and I'm not used to men giving me these kinds of gifts without wanting something in return." She almost looked hopeful.

Like she wanted that kiss, but he decided to shake that thought off. Smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry you ever had to meet such scumbags. That can't even give a gift to a pretty girl, without wanting to bed her the moment she accepts it. Don't worry honey, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to give you a gift."

She seemed taken back by his sincerity. He really did mean what he said. Although, his intentions were not entirely honest, but it wasn't sex he was after upon giving her this gift.

"Well, thank you, I guess?" she sounded unsure, as she took the wine.

She took the bottle with her as she went to the door, turning around to say bye. Kai tried not to look as disappointed as he felt, but he was happy she took his little gift.

"Guess I will be seeing you?" she gave him a shy look.

"Count on it," he smiled.

She smiled back, and left. He sighed as he was finally able to drop the act. He was fed up pretending to be some vampire fool, when he was Kai-fucking-Parker. She would know that soon enough.

He looked at himself in the little mirror by his desk. His eyes were a brighter shade of blue thanks to his mask. If only she knew what laid behind those bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hope you like my little present, Bon," he laughed.

The wine he had given her, had a little spell cast on it. This spell would make sure Bonnie was not going to sleep well tonight, and she would know how he felt to be haunted by her in his dreams.

 _Time for a little pay-back, Bonster._

* * *

Katherine had waited till the blondie named 'Liv' left the apartment. Along with Bonnie's werewolf pal Tyler. She didn't miss that clown at all. She preferred Matty-blue-eyes, if she was honest.

She had broken into the apartment when they left. She was an expert in picking locks. Something she had picked up for survival tactics, when she was constantly on the run from Klaus.

She waited for Bonnie to come back. She wanted to have it out with the little witch who disturbed her plans. She also was a little worried about her, which she usually would never admit to. She knew Kai well enough to worry. He maybe a good friend when it suited, but he was deadly and liked to torture for fun.

Worst part is he was not like Klaus and would forget about his revenge if he found something bigger. The boy could hold a grudge, and would make sure to find the right opportunity to kill you.

Even as a partner in crime, she was wary of him.

She laid down on the bed, her long brown curls spilling over the cover. She wanted a shower, after having to deal with Kai's mess all day. Her hair needed washing, and her skin could use a good pamper.

Still, she had to at least make sure Kai didn't kill the annoying little witch. She didn't know why she cared. Maybe it was because Bonnie had been the last person she had seen before her death. Or the fact she still had some left over loyalty to Emily, Bonnie's ancestor. Emily had helped her out more times than she could count, and Bonnie could prove as useful.

Although, some part of her did want female companionship. She had slept with a few girls in her lifetime. Being a vampire, she had dabbled in different sexual fetishes. Plus she found women easier to tolerate than the arrogant male vampires.

Still, it wasn't sex she wanted from Bonnie. It was a possible friendship which hopefully would benefit herself. She knew Kai wasn't thinking straight. He was being led by his ego, like most males she knew. It always caused their downfall, and she couldn't let her partner in crime die so fast. She had to make him see that Bonnie could be a useful asset.

There was a knock at the door, and she sat up quickly on the bed. She was surprised she didn't sense or hear anyone walk through the hallway. How had she missed someone coming to the door? Her vampire hearing could always detect it.

Unless, it was another vampire.

She eyed the door with surprise, as the vampire in question stepped into the room. Her mouth dropped open when she realized who it was.

It was like a blessing and curse rolled into one. A nightmare and dream she couldn't escape.

"Katerina?" the voice asked, sounding just as shocked.

She couldn't even speak for a good few minutes, before she let the words out.

"Elijah!"

* * *

 **Note: sorry for the cliffhanger! with flu and being busy this week, I didn't have chance to post this. Please review and hope you liked it :)**


	12. Don't Have To Look Back Now

**Dislcaimer:** don't own the show/characters, or titles inspired by songs used.

 **A/N:** Okay so sorry if this is late, and any spelling errors (did not get chance to really go through it much this week) and hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Bonnie and Kai are finally set to meet for real, and there is a little surprise at the end. Now I know this was cliche and ridiculous in show canon, but I'm taking the idea and making it better. Believable, at least. It's not going to end in the same awful way show-canon did. Please review and let me know what you think, even if it's just 'okay' . xD

 **TJBinx:** Just in case it takes forever to update Fascinare, I will answer your question here. :) You're very right in that I always write in 3rd person. Which is why writing Fascinare can be hard, because I forget how to write in 1st person. Reason I did it is because we never got insight into Bonnie's head/thinking on show, and so I thought it would be better to tell it from her perspective. Especially since after her Grams died, was an important development stage for her, and we never see it! So thought I would give Bonnie a voice in her own spin off- sort of way :). The other stories were from a more mature Bonnie's perspective, and has more to do with Kai than Fascinare does.

* * *

 **Don't Have To Look Back Now**

* * *

They were already kissing before any pleasantries could be exchanged. Elijah had easily lifted her and placed her against the hard wall, kissing her savagely. She indulged in his scent she had missed so much when lost in hell. A tangy spicy scent that was uniquely his own. She missed that smell, she had missed the soft lips that were now ravaging her own.

She could tell he had missed her too, by the way his hands gripped her protectively. The way he kissed her like a starving man, his tongue dueling with her own. She let out a sigh of ecstasy. This had not been the reunion she had pictured, but it was good enough.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" he whispered against her lips.

She pouted when he had stopped kissing her to ask that question.

"I was dead Elijah, not on holiday." She sighed, looking away from him.

He pressed his soft lips against her collarbone, trailing kisses up her neck in apology.

"You should have came to me when you were in trouble."

He stopped kissing to stare at her with a stern look. She hated when he played the typical big-brother role, he was used to playing with Klaus. She maybe younger than him, but she had been through more than he could ever imagine. She had grown up long ago, and was not the sweet innocent little peasant girl he remembered so fondly.

"I don't need help Elijah. I have always relied on myself. Besides, you left me for your idiot brother, remember?" she stopped their little intimate encounter, to glare at him.

"I never would have left you Katerina, had I known what would become of you. Besides, I plan on making it up to you," he whispered softly against her ear. Tickling the sensitive skin there.

She tried not to giggle like a young maiden in love, but it was hard to contain her sultry smile. She really had missed his way of making it up to her.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She whispered back.

He bit down softly on her lower lip, causing a sharp sting of pleasure to erupt in her lower belly. Her body becoming warm as he pressed his cheek to her jaw, rubbing against it like a cat.

"I'm currently staying in a nice hotel near here, with a very nice hot tub." He looked up at her, his eyes full of mischief.

She was certainly up for that. Wanting to delay their long talk she knew they would have to have. There had been so much they never told eachother, before they were separated. She was still angry at the rejection, but was happy to have him back in her life. The only man other than Stefan, whom she had truly loved.

"That sounds great, but shouldn't we discuss the white oak stake you're looking for?" she watched his expression change into a guarded one.

"Of course you would know about that. Your knowledge of all things happening around you, never ceases to amaze me Katerina." He frowned, but she could tell he was impressed.

"Nothing gets by me _sugar_ , so why don't you tell me all about it?" She waited for his reply.

"We will discuss it back in our hotel room. We're currently canoodling in Bonnie and her friend's place of residence. I would hate for them to come back and find us here."

She folded her arms, as he put her down.

"Fine, but I want to know everything Elijah. No more secrets. I promised you I wouldn't keep anything from you, and I expect the same in return."

He nodded in agreement, and placed his hand in her own. They held on, smiling at one another like two best friends reunited. She really had missed having him around. He felt like the only person that really knew her, other than Kai, but she could never be sure with him. He was too much like herself to ever fully trust.

"let's go christen that hot tub then," she teased.

He grinned back in reply, as they used their vampire speed to rush to his hotel.

* * *

 **Bonnie:**

Bonnie felt drained by the time she got back home. She was looking forward to a long shower and some serious rest. She had gone for a long walk, after she had left the handsome vampire at the club. She seriously needed some peaceful meditation to get ahold of the power buzzing inside of her. Her and Liv had started a class to practice yoga and meditation, as meditation would help their powers. She remembered how hypnosis had helped her when Shane had manipulated her, and wanted to try another similar method to get her powers under control.

She had barely got through the door when Liv grabbed her into a big hug.

"Damn Bonnie, why can't you ever answer your phone?" Liv's voice was full of concern.

Bonnie honestly didn't keep her phone on much. She had grown to hate it when living in Mystic falls, with everyone calling her for witch duties.

"Why? I'm fine! I just went to the club. Nothing happened," Bonnie reassured her.

"I know you went to find that evil vampire bitch. I was worried she might have got her friends to jump you or something." Liv crossed her arms, looking worried.

Before Bonnie could give her reason not to be concerned, Tyler came into the room with a box of pizza. Eating a slice while watching them with interest. She could already tell that Tyler had heard their little conversation.

"What vampire Bonnie? Caroline said you were spooked earlier, and Liv wouldn't tell me what's up. Please tell me you're not involved with vampires again." Tyler looked more peeved than Liv.

Bonnie sighed. Tyler had been behaving like a big brother to her ever since they both left Mystic Falls. It was nice if she was honest. Her and Tyler had never really been close when she had lived there. Despite both of them going through life changing supernatural drama, they had both been so wrapped up in saving themselves and their loved ones to notice eachother. Other than a few times, Bonnie always remembered Tyler being more of an acquaintance than friend. Even though they had basically known eachother all their lives. When they both had decided to move away from MF drama, Tyler felt apologetic towards her.

He blamed himself for never really being there for her, when she had suffered so much at the hands of vampires, and even other witches. He could obviously could relate, and wanted to make up for the fact he had never truly thanked her for saving his life several times. She had always wanted siblings, and was thankful every day that she had Liv and Tyler in her life. Even if she wasn't used to getting told off by others, considering how lax her Father had been when she was growing up.

"Tyler it's fine. I handled it." She made a big show of looking brave, but Tyler wasn't having any of it.

"Please don't give me that Bon. You shouldn't have to handle anything vampire related anymore. We left all that shit back in Mystic Falls, so why are you dealing with vampires? Just tell me where they are, I will be happy to stake them!" Tyler looked like he was ready to go on a killing spree.

Bonnie felt too drained for this. Not wanting to argue, and was thankful when Liv intervened.

"Look Ty, Bonnie is fine, I made sure of that. I will tell you everything later. Right now you got a whole box of pizza you have almost eaten, and we're starved! It's been a long day. Can we discuss the drama later?" she looked at Bonnie and Tyler, waiting for them to agree.

Bonnie nodded, and Tyler dropped the pizza on the bed. It looked like he wasn't going to ask any more questions.

"Fine, but later I want to know what the hell is up. Caroline went to get Stefan, and should be here soon. Guess we should save them some pizza," he looked longingly at the pizza box before him.

Bonnie was thankful Liv grabbed the box before Tyler had a chance to eat it all. Even though he didn't change into a werewolf, he certainly had the appetite of one.

"Well then I think I should hold onto it, before you eat it all Mr Pig. Bonnie sit down, you look like you're about to faint." Liv was looking at her with more concern.

She honestly did feel tired, and forgot she was holding a bottle of wine. Liv noticed it, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh good, you brought wine to go with this pizza. Perfect combo," she nodded at the bottle Bonnie held.

"Oh this? It was a gift." Bonnie was going to share it, but Liv put her hand up.

"Then you hold onto to it Bon. You deserve it, with everything you have to put up with. Besides, I got to get up early tomorrow for an interview with one of the local baseball stars. Tyler is coming with me," she glared at Tyler.

Tyler flopped on the bed, covering his eyes.

"Do we really have to leave so early?" He sighed.

"Yes, and you were the one who hassled me to get this interview Ty, so you will be going!" Liv put on her best stern mother voice.

Bonnie smiled. Both Liv and Tyler had grown up so much since they had left Mystic Falls. Sometimes she felt like she was still growing up, compared to her good friends. She didn't feel as put together as a person as they seemed to be. Getting ahold of her expression magic was draining, and it often interfered with her life. Not to mention her sense of loyalty to Mystic Falls. Even though she had left it, she still felt like a part of her was dwelling there, still not ready to leave.

"Do you want a wine glass Bonnie?" Liv asked through a mouth full of pizza.

She snapped out of her daze, nodding in reply. She took the wine glass from Liv and filled it right to the top, knocking it back. She was not a drinker, but it did help soothe the chaotic thoughts and power consuming her. The wine worked faster than it usually did. She felt a nice light buzzing energy surrounding her, and guessed it must be the wine having an effect.

So caught up in the energy buzz the wine caused, she didn't hear the doorbell go.

"I will get it. Bonnie, did you do something to my protection spell on the door? It feels off. Like something has trespassed here," Liv asked.

Bonnie had forgotten all about it. The spell had been affected when she had invited Elijah in. The spell became ineffective against vampires, once she had invited one in. It was mainly against those with evil intentions, to ward off thief's. She would have to re-cast the spell, but didn't want Tyler to know about Elijah. Liv had obviously kept silent about her dealings with the Original, and didn't want to give him further reason to worry about her.

"It was playing up. It's been a while since we did that spell, so I will re-cast it." Bonnie hoped Liv didn't bring up vampires or Elijah.

Of course Liv was smart enough to know what was up, and smiled in reply. Not asking anymore questions. She went to get the door, and Bonnie almost squealed with delight when a angry-looking Caroline stood there with Stefan.

"Gosh, you guys took your time opening up. Are you going to invite us in, or should we have the reunion party outside?" Caroline's sarcasm was back.

Bonnie had missed that, and Stefan's charming smile in reaction to her words. He hadn't changed at all, of course. His vampire beauty continued to make him look as young as when she had seen him last. His eyes looked more tired than usual, but he was the same handsome Stefan she had known since her teenage years.

"Promise not to feed on us? We have a no-vampire feeding-policy, in this place," Liv teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and Stefan laughed at Liv's little joke.

"We promise to not feed on you, unless humans are out of stock," he grinned.

Tyler threw him an not-so-amused look, while Liv laughed. Bonnie was feeling too light-headed and out of it to laugh with them.

"I was kidding, for the record." Stefan informed them, based on Tyler's hostile look.

"We know, come in and make yourselves at home." Liv gestured for them to sit on the chairs she had brought out for them.

"Oh goody, an invitation! Only took you guys a century," Caroline grumbled in annoyance.

"It's not like you guys grow old," Tyler informed her.

"Thanks for reminding me of my immortality Tyler. Why don't you tell me something I don't know?" It sounded like they were having a lovers quarrel.

"Okay honey, settle down. We come in peace guys." Stefan broke up the argument, standing himself inbetween Tyler and Caroline.

He saw Bonnie and smiled. She was honestly so out of it, she had almost forgotten them being there. She felt like she was floating in space, watching the scene from above.

"Hey there stranger," Stefan sent a warm smile her way.

He walked towards her and pulled her in for a big hug. She was a little taken back by it, even though it was not the first time Stefan had hugged or comforted her. He was always kind to her, even though she did blame him for many things. She was still grateful to have him in her life. Hugging him back, while trying not to throw up.

"You okay?" He asked, sensing there was something wrong with her.

"Sure, I'm fine," she lied.

She thought she must have been pro at it by now, always tricking her friends into thinking she had everything together; when it was evident she didn't.

"You sure Bon? You look a little peaky," Liv added.

Stefan nodded in agreement, and Tyler and Caroline had stopped arguing to look at her curiously.

"Your heartbeat has sped up above normal rate too," Stefan stated.

 _Curse his vampire senses!_

Bonnie thought, annoyed that everyone knew there was something wrong. Before she could inform them once again that she was fine, she fainted on the ground. Her head spinning, her ears drowning out the concerned voices of her friends.

* * *

 **Kai**

Bonnie had left Kai a little while ago, but it felt like much longer. He had to restrain himself from stopping her. Wanting to take off his little magical mask and reveal his true self to her. He had just formed his master plan, putting it together. There was now nothing stopping him from finally revealing himself and his plan.

Then the thought occurred to him, why didn't he? Technically there was nothing stopping him in that moment, so why not reveal himself?

 _This is what you've been waiting for, you big pussy!_

He was pacing up and down his luxurious apartment. Deciding to pour himself a glass of wine to wallow in, while surveying the beauty of LA at night. Flashing lights and tall buildings, with the dark sky painting a scenic background. His vampire hearing could pick up noises of all cars within vicinity. It was usually therapeutic, but this time it was distracting as hell.

He was in no mood to relax. He would wait for Katherine, and let her in on his little plan to finally reveal himself to his Bonster. Also, the plan he had for Damon Salvatore. He had been thinking, and he knew Bonnie was not the only one he should punish. He had worked on the important spell, after knowing Bonnie had fainted. The magic he had cast on the wine had worked, and he had to work on the rest. He first needed Katherine. Making sure his deviant little vixen partner didn't interfere in his plans. He knew she had a relationship with the original vampire they called Elijah. The one his little Bon was currently hanging out with. He needed Kat in his plan to distract the original, so he could corner Bonnie.

He had already done the big spell. It was draining, to say the least. He needed to get some magic juice later, from any roaming witch he could find. He was happy when his vampire hearing detected the footsteps of loud heels against the floor, as his door opened to reveal Katherine.

"And just where have you been?" He asked, approaching her.

"I was busy, _Dad,_ what's the problem?" She gave him an agitated look.

He could already tell what the little minx had been up to. She smelt of lust and another male, probably vampire by his guess. It annoyed him that she was off having fun, while he had spent all his energy working on a big spell that would hopefully benefit them both.

"You smell of sex and fun, while _Daddy_ has been working his ass off." He pouted like a child.

"Working on what, exactly?" She did a little shy gesture of tucking a lock of her curly hair behind her ear.

That wasn't usually like her, being shy. He guessed it must have been the vampire she had been looking for.

"Elliot, right?"

"Elijah! Actually. Look Kai, forget who I've been with or what I got up to, what have you been doing? I can sense the magic in here." She gestured to the whole room, indicating she knew he had been doing magic.

He smiled, happy with her astute observation.

"Yes, I have been doing a little magic. Time for a little pay-back, and the devil has come to collect." He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"What did you do?" She now sounded worried.

She knew he had it for Bonnie, and Bonnie was currently working with Elijah. Although her concern was for Elijah, not the witch. She still felt a little anxious, knowing what Kai could do.

"Did you hurt her?" She thought she might aswell state the obvious.

"Not yet. If anything, I gave her what she wanted. See little Bon likes to sacrifice herself like a little lamb for her best friends, so I thought I would give her a nice little related gift. Not just Bonnie though, oh no, I want that little Salvatore bitch Damon to pay too. I know you didn't like him either." He looked at her, checking her response.

She was concerned when she heard Bonnie mentioned, but smiled upon knowing he would punish Damon. She wanted a little payback herself. The man had treated her like dirt, and made sure she suffered before her death. Still, she really didn't want anything to do with the plan. She liked being hidden, and Kai's plan could let the whole dumb Scobby Doo Mystic Falls gang - know she was still alive.

"Damon huh? I'm listening." She kept her face neutral.

"Well I would have tortured him directly, and believe me, it was tempting. Still, someone like him isn't phased by torture. Oh no, what really hurts, is going for the source of their affections. That being your twin, Elena. So you could say our dear little Elena is comatose right now, and you want to know the thrilling bit? Bonnie is sort of tied to her." He laughed like a mad man.

He laughed till he had tears in his eyes, like it was the most funny joke ever. Holding his sides while he bent over laughing. Katherine was shocked to say the least. She couldn't really speak. She had expected some form of torture from him, but not that. She forgot he was powerful enough to create such a spell.

"So what? She is asleep? And what do you mean Bonnie is tied to her? " Her face showed her confusion.

He stopped laughing and gave her an exasperated look, before explaining.

"Well, Bonnie's a witch, so witch's have a short lifespan compared to most supernaturals. They live as long as humans do, maybe longer if they use magic. I set up this little spell so that Elena stays asleep, as long as Bonnie lives. Okay maybe not until then, but she doesn't have to know that. I mean I had to make sure she wasn't going to break this spell, so I concentrated on making it concrete. She's not breaking this spell, unless I decide to show a little mercy." He smiled.

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She honestly should have been a little happy that precious little Elena was finally put away, but she wasn't jumping for joy. It was almost sad, but she didn't dare tell Kai that. She wanted her daughter Nadia back more than anything, and had been his partner to make sure she got her back.

"So what do you want from me?" She knew there was obviously something.

He grinned in reply, happy she asked.

"Ahh Kat, always one step ahead. What I need from you sweetheart, is for you to keep your little lover out of the way till I confront Bonnie. I'm sure that should be easy for you, seeing how you must have distracted him earlier. I guess you won't have problem in that department." He gave her an all-knowing smirk, that made her want to slap him.

"That won't be a problem." She sighed.

She did plan on keeping Elijah out of Kai's plan for revenge.

"Good. Then I guess it's time to visit my little Bonnie."

He laughed again like a man gone mad, and she shivered at how she could feel the waves of malicious excitement coming from him


End file.
